Cuidando a un amigo
by Vengador Dragon
Summary: Barry tras ser golpeado por un rayo Oliver busca respuestas, Felicity al descubrir sobre que el rayo vino del acelerador de partículas y se esperaba eso Oliver decide llevarse a Barry a Starling. Felicity, Oliver y Dig harán todo lo que puedan por que Barry despierte y saber quien provoco la exploción
1. La máscara y el rayo

La máscara y el rayo

Oliver se levanta luego de que su mente proyectara a Tommy y le dijera que era un héroe, que se levante y peleé; Oliver confronta a sangre y destruye todo el "miracuro" ya creado, llega a su base y ve a Dig y a Felicity

Felicity: ¿Cómo te fue?

Oliver: Muy bien, los detuve, pero inyectaron a Roy, tranquilos, ve a estar bien, ¿Y Barry?

Felicity: Se fue a Ciudad Central, no quería perderse la activación del acelerador de partículas

Dig: Bueno, ¿Ahora qué?

Oliver: Su planta fue detenida, pero algo me dice que no a terminado, habrá que mantener los ojos abiertos, Felicity, cualquier información que salga con respecto a esto mándasela a Barry, a ver que puede descubrir

Dig: Te agrada no

Oliver: Tiene potencial

El teléfono de Felicity suena mostrando que es una llamada de Barry

Felicity: Hablando del rey de Roma, hola Barry

Barry: Hola Felicity, ¿Dónde estás?

Felicity: En la base con Oliver y Dig

Barry: Ok, pon el altavoz, quiero hablar con los 3

Felicity: Ok, chicos, es Barry

Oliver: Barry, el altavoz esta activado, ¿Qué pasa?

Barry: Bueno, supuse que requerías un adiós decente, también para hacerles saber que siempre podrán contar conmigo, y tranquilo Oliver, no le diré a nadie sobre Arrow

Oliver: Tranquilo Barry, pero nos alegra saber lo del apoyo, una razón para estar en contacto

Dig: Te estaremos poniendo al tanto sobre este caso, creemos que no ha terminado

Barry: Si es bueno saberlo, a, por cierto, Oliver, te dejé un pequeño regalo junto a tu computadora, cremé, te será útil, estoy llegando a mi laboratorio, por si necesitan que cheque algo

Felicity (sorprendida): Creí que estarías en los laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Barry: Si, pero el trabajo ya no me dejo

Felicity: Ok, te hablamos luego

Barry: Me alegra oírlo

Oliver: Con cuidado Barry

Dig: Suerte Barry

Barry: Lo tendré

La llamada termina, Oliver se acerca las computadoras y ve una caja envuelta en periódico, la abre y suelta una risa

Dig: ¿Qué es gracioso?

Dig y Felicity se acercan y ven que en la caja hay una máscara verde que solo cubre los ojos, Felicity la toma y se la pone a Oliver

Oliver: ¿Cómo me veo?

Felicity (sonriendo y con orgullo): Como un héroe

Oliver se pone la capucha y se ve en el reflejo de la computadora

Oliver (contento): Gracias Barry

Barry entra en su laboratorio, prende la televisión y lo pone en el noticiero que cubre el acelerador de partículas, deja su saco y revisa unos expedientes, va a su pizarra, levanta la cortina de está y se ve todo lo que lleva del caso de sus padres, se alarma al ver la desesperación que hay en el noticiero

Noticias: Parece que el sistema de enfriamiento del acelerador de partículas a tenido una falla debido a la tormenta, se esta evacuando a los civiles y están tratando de apagar el acelerador a toda…

De repente se va la luz en toda la ciudad, Barry va a cerrar el techo, pero al estarlo haciendo se voltea al oír un ruido y ve que los químicos en el laboratorio empieza a flotar, se oye un estruendo y ve unos rayos salir del acelerador de partículas; un rayo atraviesa el techo golpeando a Barry y lanzándolo contra los químicos, Barry queda inconsciente sobre la repisa de metal donde estaban los químicos, una luz se ve en el cuerpo de Barry cuando entran en el laboratorio debido al ruido

Joe (aterrado): ¡BARRY!, ¡LLAMEN A UN MÉDICO!


	2. La investigación

**La investigación**

En la mansión de los Queen, Oliver se levanta y prende el noticiero en busca de un problema o pistas sobre el enfrentamiento con Sangre

Noticiero: No se sabe con exactitud sobre el evento en la fábrica en Starling, pero se creé que Arrow detuvo una fabricación de drogas, debido a la sangre encontrada. Pasando a otros temas igual de malos, ya se tiene una confirmación de víctimas del acelerador de partículas; Johan Stone, Ana Richard, Mark Mardon, Clyde Mardon, Ronald Raymond y Barry Allen son todos los conocidos hasta el momento

Oliver al oír el nombre de Barry escupe lo que estaba tomando, toma su teléfono y llama a Felicity

Oliver (preocupado): Felicity, es sobre Barry

Felicity (triste): Lo se Oliver, estoy viendo las noticias

Oliver: Llama a Dig, nos vemos en el búnker

Oliver sale decidido ignorando a Thea, toma su motocicleta y se va directo a encontrarse con Felicity y Dig

En el búnker, Oliver llega a la vez que Dig, Felicity llega poco después

Dig: ¿Es verdad?, ¿Lo de Barry?

Oliver: Así es, no me contesto antes de venir; Felicity, checa todo lo que puedas sobre lo que le paso

Felicity: Ok, ¿Que harán ustedes?

Dig: Llamare a Lyla, que nos eche una mano

Oliver: Yo voy a Queen Consolidated, veré que tanta conexión tiene con laboratorios S.T.A.R., a ver si puedo descubrir algo sobre ese acelerador

Felicity: Igual tratare de hackear los laboratorios, tenemos mucho que hacer

Felicity se va hacia la computadora mientras Oliver y Dig salen a sus contactos

* * *

Dig: Hola Lyla

Lyla: Dig, Hola, que necesitas

Dig: Necesito información sobre algo, el acelerador de partículas de los laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Lyla: Ok, no es lo que pensaba

Dig: ¿Que creías?

Lyla: Sobre un blanco para Oliver, no importa, ¿Porque tanto interés en esa cosa?

Dig: Es importante, y urgente

Lyla: No poder obtener mucho

Dig: Con lo que puedas estará bien

Lyla: Ok, te avisaré cuando lo tenga

Dig: Gracias Lyla, eres la mejor

* * *

Oliver entra a Queen Consolidated, va a su oficina y comienza a investigar todas las divisiones

Moira: Nunca te vi tan metido en la compañía

Oliver: Mamá, hola, no te vi entrar

Moira: Lo note, ¿Qué te tiene tan interesado?

Oliver (nervioso): Ah, investigaba las relaciones externas, me dio curiosidad

Moira: ¿Las relaciones externas?, si buscas expandir los horizontes de la compañía, es un buen paso, pero recuerda que no es tan fácil Oliver, por eso Queen Consolidated no tiene mucha relación en Ciudad Central, laboratorios S.T.A.R. es una compañía difícil, Harrison Wells es muy cerrado tras perder a su esposa

Oliver: Ok, gracias

Moira: Ten cuidado con quien tratas Oliver, siempre piensa en la compañía a la hora de hacer los tratos

Con eso Moira sale, Oliver al perderla de vista saca su teléfono

Oliver: Felicity, investiga a Harrison Wells, a ver que podemos descubrir sobre él, siento que puede ayudarnos

Felicity: No hay problema, Dig llamó, Lyla le proporciono algo, nos vemos aquí

Oliver: De acuerdo, hay nos vemos

* * *

Ya por la tarde los 3 se reunieron en el búnker a comentar lo que descubrieron

Dig: Lyla descubrió que el dueño, Harrison Wells es de aquí, de Starling, se mudó a Ciudad Central tras la muerte de su esposa Tess Morgan en un accidente de auto

Oliver: Si, mi madre me contó sobre eso, dijo que se volvió cerrado tras eso

Dig: Lo raro fue que dejo todo contacto, jamás se volvió a saber de él por sus conocidos más que lo que daba los noticieros

Oliver: Extraño, Felicity ¿Qué tienes?

Felicity: Según estos planos, el acelerador de partículas trabaja con algo llamado materia oscura, es una mezcla extraña de químicos que es muy potente, se supone que cambiaría la forma de ver la ciencia, incluso la vida misma

Oliver (confundido): ¿Entonces por qué falló?

Felicity: No lo sé, es ciencia complicada, pero...

Dig: ¿Pero qué?

Felicity (asustada): Esta información está mal, con esto Oliver la radiación de la energía es mucho mayor que la que puede soportar

Oliver (sorprendido): ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Dig: Felicity tiene razón, esta información es muy volátil

Felicity: Estoy recreando digitalmente el accidente de Barry, según esto el rayo salió de esta altura; Oliver, el registro meteorológico no informa sobre un rayo saliendo de esa zona ni cerca de ella

Oliver: Espera, ¿Como es eso posible?

Dig: Chécala por toda la ciudad

Felicity hace toda una recreación de la ciudad y logra identificar el rayo que golpea a Barry

Felicity (aterrada): Oliver, vino del acelerador de partículas

Oliver y Dig (sorprendidos): ¿QUË?

Felicity: El rayo que golpeo a Barry vino de esa maquina

Oliver: Oh no, ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Felicity: No lo sé

Dig: Dijiste que el rayo vino del acelerador, y descubrimos que está usando más energía de la contiene, algo no anda bien

Oliver: Vuelve a hackear los laboratorios, revisa todo relacionado

Tras un rato de buscar notan algo que los deja con la mirada perdida

Felicity: No fue un error de cálculos

Dig: Fueron modificados o usados así a propósito

Oliver: Sea cuál sea la respuesta, sabía que Barry estaría en su laboratorio

Felicity: Querían lastimarlo

Oliver: Barry descubre de manera impresionante este misterio de Sangre y es grave mente herido al poco tiempo, no creo que sea coincidencia

Felicity: ¿Qué hacemos?

Oliver: Traer a Barry aquí


	3. El traslado

**El trasladó**

Las miradas de Dig y Felicity lo dice todo, no se sienten cómodos con el plan de Oliver

Felicity (confundida): Dejame ver si entendí, dices que vayamos a Ciudad Central, al hospital que está tratando a los afectados para sacar a Barry y traerlo a Starling

Oliver: Aquí al búnker para ser más precisos, nadie puede saber dónde esta

Dig (asombrado): ¿Porque no?

Oliver: Ese acelerador casi lo mata, y descubrimos que alguien lo manipuló, por eso, por si lo usaron para herir a Barry

Felicity: Quieres traerlo para protegerlo, pero Oliver, no sé si es buena idea

Oliver: Habrá que arriesgarnos

Dig: ¿Y cómo esperas que lo hagamos?

Felicity: Yo creó tener una idea

Oliver: Ok, te escuchamos

* * *

En la noche siguiente en Ciudad Central Felicity se encuentra en una camioneta negra, Oliver vestido como Arrow y Dig a su lado en el edificio de enfrente

Dig (frustrado): Lo sigo diciendo, esto es una locura

Felicity (seria): Y una muy lógica

Oliver: Debo recordarles el por qué estamos aquí

Felicity: Ok, luces fuera en 3, 2, 1

Las luces de todo el hospital se apagaron, Oliver y Dig disparan arpones a la ventana del pasillo, ambos se deslizan y atraviesan la ventana

Oliver: En el interior

Felicity: Ok, la habitación de Barry está en el segundo pasillo a la izquierda; cuidado, movimiento en el pasillo

Ambos se desplazan y ven a alguien entrar en una habitación

Felicity: Es la tercera de la derecha

Dig: Alguien entró en esa

Ambos entran corriendo, Oliver instantánea mente al entrar dispara una flecha a la pierna del desconocido, Dig lo golpea por la espalda noqueándolo

Oliver: Despejado, hay una ventana que lleva al callejón

Felicity: Entendido, voy para allá

Felicity conduce la camioneta al callejón, Oliver y Dig envuelven a Barry y lo sujetan con las cuerdas en las flechas de Oliver, lo comienzan a bajar lentamente

Felicity: Lo tengo, no recuerdo que pesará

Oliver: Enfocate, vas Dig

Dig: Recoge la flecha

Mientras Dig baja por la cuerda Oliver le saca la flecha de la pierna, saca las cuerdas y usa la última para bajar por el otro lado del callejón

Oliver: Vámonos, rápido

Dig sale rápido de ahí, Felicity restablece la luz provocando que se calmen todos, lo que no contaban era que la persona a la que atacaron era Joe West

Iris (asustada): ¡Papá!, ¡Médico!

* * *

En el búnker Felicity coloca a Barry en una mesa puesta en la parte trasera, le une intravenosas y un medidor cardiaco

Felicity: Eso lo mantendrá estable, con los datos de Lyla y lo que encontré creo tener varias ideas para ayudar a Barry, pero no será fácil; enserio le disparaste a ese hombre

Oliver: No podía arriesgarme

Dig: Y no debiste, cuando lo noqueé vi que portaba un arma, pudo dispararnos en cualquier momento

Felicity (sorprendida): ¿Cómo dejan pasar a alguien con un arma?

Dig: Debió pasarla con el apagón que hicimos

Oliver: Como sea, Barry está aquí, y aquí va a estar a salvo, las ideas, ¿Son para tratarlo o despertarlo?

Felicity: Ambas, su cuerpo absorbió muchos químicos al momento de que el rayo lo golpeo, significa que hay que ayudar a su cuerpo a soportarlos, extraerle los químicos sería casi sacarle toda la sangre

Oliver (angustiado): Ok, comienza a ejecutarlas, y también a que ir sacando nuestras coartadas

Dig: Y mantenernos a raya, evitar todo tipo de temas que tengan que ver con el haber traído a Barry hasta aquí

Oliver: Creó que es más para ti

Felicity (sarcástica): No me digas

Oliver: Luego vemos eso, si necesitas algo avísanos, por lo mientras vayan pensando en algo bueno por si llegan a preguntar sobre donde estábamos, lo cual espero que no llegue a suceder

Felicity: Ok, faceta estamos mal por lo que paso comienza

Felicity se va a la computadora mientras Oliver y Dig salen

Dig: ¿Cómo crees que este?

Oliver: Va estar bien, Barry no se dará por vencido tan fácil

Dig: Hablaba de Felicity, se ve que está muy afectada

Oliver: Ella confío en Barry desde el comienzo, no me sorprende que sea la más afectada

Dig: ¿Y tú?

Oliver (confundido): ¿Yo qué?

Dig: ¿Cómo estás?, debo recordarte de quien fui la idea de traer a Barry aquí

Oliver: Ok, sí, estoy un poco preocupado, a pesar de como trate a Barry, él no se detuvo, sabía que no confiaba en él y no paro de investigar, gracias a él sabemos varias cosas que no supe de ese suero en Lian Yu, pase lidiando con eso por casi 1 año, y el descubrió mucho en un par de días

Dig: ¿Lo mantienes a salvó por lo que puede hacer, o porque realmente él te importa?

Oliver: Porque me importa, si, puede que no lo investigara como a ustedes, pero demostró que podemos confiar en él, y sabes lo difícil que es que alguien tenga mi confianza

Dig: Entonces no vamos a perderlo


	4. El nuevo guerrero Mirakuru

**El nuevo guerrero Mirakuru**

El cuidado de Barry ha mantenido a todos ocupados, pero han podido poder seguir con sus vidas sin que los demás sepan de eso; claro está que cada día les cuesta más, pero un nuevo problema parece hacer que se distraigan un poco del estrés de sus vidas y de Barry

Felicity (confundida): ¿Roy está perdiendo el control por el Mirakuru?

Oliver: Así es, creó que sí logró entrenarlo, a controlar su fuerza, puedo ayudarlo a que use el Mirakuru para ayudar y no lastimar

Dig: ¿Tan mal lo viste en la isla?

Oliver: No tienes ni idea, hay que ayudarlo ahora, antes de que su mente no aguante y termine segado por lo que el Mirakuru le hará

Dig: ¿Y crees que escuchara a Arrow?

Oliver: Eso espero

* * *

En una antigua instalación de Queen Consolidated, Oliver entran a Roy a controlar su fuerza como él aprendió en Lian Yu

Roy (enojado): Esto es tonto

Oliver: Tal vez, pero eso te permitirá control tu fuerza, lo que te hicieron incrementa todo en ti, la fuerza, resistencia, incluso tú sanación ahora es mejor, por eso se empeñaron tanto en lograr que funcione

Roy: ¿Dices que soy un arma?

Oliver: Igual que yo, no quería que siguieras involucrándote debido a esto

Roy: ¿Y te costó mucho decirme?, sé que quieres ayudarme, pero no puedo solo golpear un tazón con agua

Oliver: Tú solo continúa

Roy golpea con fuerza el tazón destruyéndolo y atravesando la mesa

Oliver (sarcástico): Para que puedas evitar eso

* * *

Felicity y Dig están investigando la fuga de Ben Turner, alias Tigre de bronce, y encuentran un dato interesante y alarmante

Dig: ¿Eso es lo que creó que es?

Felicity: Así es, la máquina de temblores de Merlyn, si consigue ponerle las manos encima, habrá muchos problemas, llamare a Oliver

Dig: No, está entrenando a Roy

Felicity: No necesito hablarle para hacérselo saber, sabes

Dig: ¿Qué dijo?

Suena el teléfono de Felicity, mostrando que es Oliver

Felicity: Si recibiste el mensaje, ven para acá, hay podrás verlo mejor

Oliver: Voy en camino, será fácil dejar a Roy

Dig: SI esto es verdad lo vas a necesitar, ven para acá y luego hazle saber dónde verse

Oliver: Ok, a ver que sale de esto

Tras casi media hora Oliver llega al búnker

Oliver: Ok, ¿Qué ocurre?

Dig: Felicity y yo descubrimos que Ben Turner escapo de prisión

Felicity: Y fue contratado para robar uno de los dispositivos, de Malcom Merlyn

Oliver (confundido): ¿Qué?, ¿Hay otro aparato?

Felicity: Eso parece, y será el atraco esta noche, podrás pelear contra Turner, pero no creó que puedas detener el robo, por eso necesitaras a Roy

Dig: En eso la apoyo, tú lo dijiste, el Mirakuru lo aumento todo en él, pero ver lo que ocurre en el campo con estas mejoras tal vez lo ayude a tomar tu entrenamiento más enserio

Oliver parece pensarlo, se da la vuelta y mientras se va del búnker saca su teléfono

Oliver: Roy, aquí Arrow, espero que tengas una capucha

* * *

Oliver y Roy están detrás de un contenedor observando a Turner y a los hombres encargados del atracó

Roy: No lo entiendo, ¿Qué esperamos?

Oliver: Saber cuál es el contenedor correcto

Roy: ¿Y qué contiene para buscar ser muy precisó?

Oliver: Una máquina de terremotos de Malcom Merlyn

Roy (enojado): ¿Aún existen esas cosas?

Oliver: Así es, por eso hay que ser muy precisos, no podemos dejarlos irse con esa cosa

Roy: Oye, mira eso

Ambos ven a varios hombres de la triada abriendo un contenedor café oscuro, los 2 se acercan y ven que es la máquina

Ben Turner: Como se acordó, y fue más sencillo robarla de lo esperado

El jefe a cargo de la triada va a examinar la máquina, cuando dejan un maletín enfrente de ellos, Oliver le hace una seña a Roy para que sepa por donde atacar

Roy: Señores

Oliver: Le fallaron a la ciudad

Los 2 combaten a todos los hombres armados, Hunter ataca a Oliver logrando alejarlo del contenedor y la triada lo cierra; Roy saca de combate a todos los hombres armados restantes y se va a ayudar a Oliver

Ben Turner: Para su mala suerte el contenedor está cerrado, ustedes irrumpieron antes de darles el control

Oprime un botón y la maquina se enciende, Oliver comienza a acercarse cuando oye a Roy golpearlo

Oliver: Detente

Roy no le hace caso y sigue golpeándolo, cuando Oliver sujeta su brazo frenando sus movimientos, Roy se gira y ve que Oliver se quitó la capucha y la máscara

Roy (confundido): ¿Oliver?, ¿Qué…?

Oliver: No hay tiempo de explicar, escucha ese contenedor puede soportar cualquier cosa con la que lo ataque, pero no te soportará a ti, dijiste que Thea te importaba, enfócate en ella, usa tus sentimientos por ella para enfocarte y no dejes que esa cosa en tu cuerpo te domine

Roy ve el contenedor, cierra los ojos y deja que sus recuerdos con Thea divaguen en su mente, los abre y golpea con fuerza el contenedor creándole un hoyo un poco más grande que el tamaño de su brazo, al sacarlo Oliver deja caer una flecha explosiva

Oliver (gritando): ¡Al suelo!

Los 2 se arrojan y el contenedor explota, al voltear ven el contenedor destruido al igual que la máquina

Roy: Lo hicimos

Oliver: Si, lo hicimos

* * *

Oliver lleva a Roy al búnker el cual Felicity lo recibe con abrazo y Dig con un apretón de manos

Oliver: Roy, ellos son Felicity Smoak y John Diggle, ellos son los miembros del equipo

Felicity (triste): Bueno, los activos

Roy (confundido): ¿A qué te refieres?

Oliver: Ven

Los 3 llevan a Roy a la parte trasera donde tienen a Barry

Roy: Oí de él en las noticias, ¿Fueron ustedes?

Dig: Creemos que alguien que trabaja con Sangre le hizo eso

Roy: ¿Sangre?

Oliver: El hombre que te inyecto el Mirakuru

Roy: Oh, y…

Feleicity: Hackeamos laboratorios S.T.A.R. y descubrimos que la explosión fue provocada, y que la energía se concentrara en donde él estaría

Roy: Ouch, alguna idea de cómo…

Dig: No tenemos nada hasta ahora

Roy: Pues veré que descubro en las calles, y de paso saber para qué quieren lo que está en mi sangre, porque no debe ser bueno

Felicity: Pues tenemos mucho trabajo, empecemos


	5. El reencuentro

**El reencuentro**

Sara está entrenando a Roy a poder medir su fuerza dependiendo las situaciones, Felicity investiga el evento del accidente de Barry y Dig entrena con el muñeco

Dig: Llevas horas ahí, tomate un descanso

Felicity: No hay crimen el día de hoy, así que no

Roy: Sabes, si el acelerador de partículas le hizo eso, tal vez el acelerador pueda despertarlo

Felicity (sorprendida): Claro, su energía lo puso así, necesitamos saber cómo operaba

Sara: Hablan del chico allá atrás

Felicity: ¿Barry?, sí

Dig: Si descubriste algo avisa, con los laboratorios cerrados será fácil entrar

De la nada se oye un ruido en la parte trasera del lugar, todos corren y ven que es el pulso de Barry

Felicity: Otra vez, Roy

Roy: Ok

Roy comienza a aplicar RCP para ayudar al corazón de Barry, Sara lo aparta y usa unos alfileres para intentar estabilizarlo, pone sus manos en su corazón y pone una cara de sorpresa, el pulso de Barry se volvió a detectar

Dig: Eso sirvió, ¿Técnicas de esa liga?

Sara (inquieta) Si, hubo algo raro, su corazón, aún latía, demasiado rápido, pero latía

Dig: ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

Sara: La liga hizo mis manos más sensibles a este tipo de cosas, puedo sentir cosas que no debería sentir con facilidad, iba muy rápido, demasiado para una persona

Roy: ¿Como es posible?

Dig: No lo sé

Felicity (gritando): Oigan, vengan aquí

Se van a la computadora donde esta Felicity, ve que es una llamada de Oliver, pero la voz es otra

Sara (asustada): No, puede ser

* * *

Oliver va llegando a su casa cuando oye a su madre hablando con alguien

Oliver (confundido): Mamá, ¿Qué ocurre?

Moira: Oliver, ven, déjame presentarte al señor Slade Wilson

Oliver se asusta y su temer parece cambiar a ira al ver que, en efecto, es Slade Wilson el hombre con su madre

Slade: Así que tú eres Oliver, es un placer

Oliver: Igualmente, ¿Sr. Wilson?

Slade: Así es, debo decirlo, te esperaba un poco más viejo, no se ofendan

Moira: No hay problema

Slade: Pues gracias, ¿Me podría traer un vaso con agua?

Moira: Si espere aquí

Cuando sale de la habitación se voltea rápidamente deteniendo el ataque que Oliver hacía con un cuchillo

Oliver (enojado): ¿Qué haces aquí?

Slade: Ya lo sabes niño

De un movimiento rápido le quita el cuchillo y lo deja en la mesa

Slade: Ahora no, como crees que se pondrá tu madre

Oliver iba a decir algo cuando entra su madre

Moira: Aquí tiene Sr. Wilson

Slade: Gracias

Se lo bebe rápido, y lo deja en la mesa, recorre rápido la habitación muy intrigado

Slade: ¿Le molestaría darme un pequeño tour por la casa?, me encantaría conocerla

Moira; Con gusto, sígame

Mientras Moira le da a Slade un recorrido por la mansión, Oliver saca su teléfono y marca al búnker

* * *

En el búnker, los 4 oyen la conversación

Felicity (confundida): ¿Lo conoces?

Sara: Slade Wilson; Oliver y yo lo conocimos en Lian Yu; creí que murió, y si esta hay es muy peligroso

Roy: Ok, vamos para allá

Sara (confundida): Solo así

Dig (serio): Como crees

Dig se voltea con un Sniper, Felicity se va a la computadora y muestra una imagen satelital de la mansión Queen

Felicity: Ok, el plan, Roy y Sara entran en la casa, ayuden a Oliver a sacarlo para que Dig le dispare

Sara: No será fácil, Slade es muy astuto debido a que tiene un suero en su sangre llamado Mirakuru

Roy: Yo también

Sara (seria): ¿Y eres de confiar?

Roy: Por supuesto

Dig: Andando

Los 3 se van mientras Felicity observa el movimiento en la casa

* * *

Mientras Oliver sigue de cerca, a Slade y a su madre, Thea sale de su habitación

Moira (contenta): Thea, te presento al Sr. Slade Wilson

Thea: Hola

Slade: Así que tú eres la famosa Thea Queen, es un placer

Thea y Slade se dan un apretón de manos, al concluir Thea se soba la mano

Thea (asombrada): Guau

Slade: Lo sé, me lo dicen muy seguido

Moira: ¿Continuamos?

Slade: Claro

Thea: ¿Le das un tour por la casa?

Moira: Así es, ¿Por qué no ayudas?

Thea (contenta): Con gusto, ¿Ya le enseño la cata de vinos en el sótano?

Slade: Aún no

Thea: Pues le va a fascinar

* * *

Al estar recorriendo los pasillos que llevan de vuelta a la sala de estar, Oliver visualiza un alfiler, lo toma y procura acercarse lentamente a Slade, cuando un grito lo sorprende y alegra

Roy (gritando): Thea, ¿Estás aquí?

Thea: ¡Roy!, ¿Creí que te vería en tú casa?

Roy: Quise sorprenderte, pero veo que llegue en mal momento

Thea: No lo hiciste

Slade: Parece que no nos han presentado, Slade Wilson

Roy (serio): Roy Harper

Ambos se dan un apretón de manos sacando toda su fuerza por el Mirakuru

Slade (serio): Tienes un fuerte apretón muchacho

Roy (serio): Igual usted

Se oye bajar a alguien por las escaleras dejando a todos salvo a Roy sorprendidos

Sara: Oliver, ¿Estás abajo?

Slade se asusta al reconocer la voz de Sara, se voltea y su cara es de sorpresa total

Moira (sorprendida): ¡Sara!, no sabía que estabas aquí

Sara: Si, perdón por ser tan cautelosa

Slade de manera discreta se voltea hacía a Roy, luego a Sara, y por último a Oliver, captando que los 3 están juntos

Slade: Bueno, lo mejor será que me retire, gracias por el recorrido, y algo me dice que nos veremos pronto

Moira: Fue un placer Sr. Wilson

Slade: Igualmente Sra. Queen, Srta. Queen, Sr. Queen, Sr. Harper, Srta., ah

Sara: Lance, Sr. Wilson

Oliver: Lo acompañare afuera, si no es mucha molestia

Slade: No, para nada

Ambos salen; Dig oculto en los arbustos apunta a Slade con el Sniper

Slade: Vaya equipo el que tienes, eh niño, un muchacho con Mirakuru, veamos cuanto logras a atarlo

Oliver (enojado): Roy no es como tú

Slade: No ahora, pero espera, sólo espera; Sara está viva, esa sí fue una sorpresa

Oliver: Estoy lleno de trucos

Slade: Trucos que te obligare a sacar, y usarlos en tu contra

Dig está a punto de disparar, cuando es golpeado por la espalda

Slade: Y déjame decirte que no le temo a todo lo que puedes juntar para enfrentarme

Oliver (frustrado): Le temas o no, te detendremos

Slade: No lo creó, a juzgar por tu cara ya debes preguntarte porque John Diggle aún no me dispara

Oliver se sorprende y Slade sonríe al ver su expresión

Slade: Tranquilo, no está muerto, no necesito matar a tu equipo para derrotarte, por lo cual creó de debes saberlo

Oliver (enojado): ¿Qué cosa?

Slade: Yo y mi operación no tuvo nada que ver; Barry Allen, no tuvimos nada que ver

Oliver (asustado): ¿Qué?

Slade: Como lo oyes, pero debo decirlo, descifro algo en unos días, algo que me tomo casi 5 años, ahora veo que debí elegirlo a él

Oliver: Dices que no le hiciste nada, pero si lo haces…

Slade: Te agrada eso muchacho, ¿No es verdad? (enojado): Estas demasiado blando, pero como dije, no necesito matar a tu equipo

Oliver: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Slade: Ya deberías saberlo niño, vengo a cumplir la promesa que te hice hace 5 años

Slade entra en su auto y se va de la mansión, va a los arbustos a buscar a Dig, lo encuentra y suspira al ver que sigue vivo, su celular comienza a sonar y ve que es Felicity

Felicity: ¿Dig está bien?

Oliver: Lo está, pero Slade se fue; Felicity, no es seguro ningún lado

Felicity (asustada): ¿Porque lo dices?, ¿Qué te dijo Slade?

Oliver: Sabe todo sobre ti, Dig, sobre mí, y sobre Barry; sabe que tenemos a Barry, pero dijo que el no intento matarlo, dijo que esta impresionado de él

Felicity: Oliver, si él no fue, ¿Quién quiso herir a Barry?

Oliver: No lo sé Felicity, no lo sé


	6. Siguiendo el Mirakuru

**Siguiendo el Mirakuru**

Tras varios eventos en Straling, Roy se fue para proteger a Thea de él a causa del Mirakuru; Sara, Oliver y Dig siguen entrenando para tratar de vencer a Slade; Felicity está en la computadora tratando de saber cómo frenar el plan de Slade; tras perder Queen Consolidated en manos de Isabel y descubrir que ella trabaja con Slade les acaba de dar un golpe en contra al ya no saber en quien confiar, y por el hecho de están perdiendo las propiedades en nombre de los Queen

Sara: ¿Solo lo dejaste irse así como así?

Oliver: Ambos creímos que era lo mejor

Sara: ¿Para nosotros o para Thea?

Oliver: Para todos

Dig: No tiene tanto control como creímos, por eso se fue

Felicity: Chicos, parece que tengo una pista sobre el plan de Slade

Oliver: ¿Qué tienes?

Felicity: Slade necesita algo para poder compartir el Mirakuru con los prisioneros que dejo escapar, que mejor forma de asegurarse de que pueda conseguir lo que necesita con toda un área de ciencias aplicadas

Oliver: El edificio de ciencias aplicadas Robert Queen

Felicity: Exacto, con él podrían construir cualquier cosa que necesiten para asegurarse de que Slade nos venza

Dig (curioso): ¿Pero cómo nos ayuda eso?, no podemos saber que necesita

Sara: Nuestra mejor opción es impedir que lo consiga, hay que destruir el lugar

Dig: ¿Tienes una idea?

Felicity: Podremos destruirlo con atacar ciertos puntos estratégicos

Oliver: Pues que esperamos

* * *

Sara y Dig noquean a los guardias en la puerta, Felicity usa la llave maestra para entrar, los 4 entran y ponen explosivos en el lugar, Oliver derriba al guardia que seguía en el interior y lo saca del lugar, dejándolo lejos del lugar junto con los otros

Felicity (tensa): El lugar esta vació y los explosivos listas

Dig (calmado): Solo es un edificio, y servirá para frenar a Slade, al menos un rato

Oliver detona los explosivos mientras ve el lugar arder en llamas

Oliver: Investiga todos los laboratorios con ciencias aplicadas de nivel similar, intentara usarlos de alguna forma

Sara: Checa en todos lados a 300km alrededor de Starling, no podemos dejar nada de lado

Felicity: Ok, no creo tardar mucho

* * *

En Verdant, Sara de encuentra ordenando las cosas del bar, Oliver llega sin ser notado y se acerca a Sara

Sara (asustada): ¡Oliver!, no te oí

Oliver: No eres la única sigilosa, ¿Como esta tu padre?

Sara: Listo para ir a prisión por Arrow

Oliver: ¿Has visto a Thea?

Sara: No, en todo el día

Oliver: Eso ya es inquietante

En eso llegan Dig y Felicity con la tablet de Felicity

Felicity: Creo tener el lugar ideal y con fácil acceso para Slade, aunque no te gustara el lugar, son los laboratorios S.T.A.R. de Ciudad Central

Oliver (sorprendido): ¿Es una broma verdad?

Felicity: Me temo que no, Harrison Wells es de los científicos más brillantes del mundo, y si pudo lograr algo como el acelerador que te hace pensar que no tiene algo similar a lo que Slade tenía en mente usar en Queen Consolidated

Los 4 deciden revisar la información que Felicity descubrió, pero al bajar al búnker ven a Slade parado en medio del lugar con su traje negro con naranja

Slade: Bienvenidos

Slade saca una pistola y comienza a dispararles, Oliver jala a Felicity sobre el barandal de la escalera ocultándose bajo ellas, Sara y Dig las bajan corriendo, Sara rodea las mesas mientras Dig corre hacia el generador apagándolo; Sara en ese momento toma el tubo de la escalera salmón y salta sobre Slade, pero él la atrapa con una mano sujetándola del cuello y la arroja contra una mesa; Dig toma una pistola y comienza a dispararle a Slade pero las balas rebotan en su armadura provocando que pelee cuerpo a cuerpo pero lo vence fácilmente lanzándolo contra la pared; Oliver toma 2 tubos de metal y Slade el tubo de la escalera salmón provocando una pelea en la cual Slade vence rápido a Oliver

Slade: ¿Olvidaste quién te enseño pelear?, y espero que disfrutaras de él como era antes

Slade señala la parte trasera antes de lanzar a Oliver, Felicity sale de su escondite y va con Oliver a ver si está bien mientras Slade se va

Oliver (confundido): ¿A que se refería con eso último?

Felicity (confundida): No lo sé, pero señalo la parte trasera; (asustada): Oh por dios, ¡Barry!

Felicity sale corriendo a la parte trasera seguida de Oliver y ve a Barry con una intravenosa adicional en su brazo, Felicity la saca y ve que es, se voltea lentamente con cara de horror

Felicity (aterrada): Es Mirakuru, se lo inyecto y su cuerpo en ese estado no sé si pueda procesarlo

Oliver (enojado): Ese maldito, ve que puedes hacer, no dejara que el Mirakuru le haga lo mismo que a Roy, y hablando de Roy, necesitamos hacer que regresé, podríamos necesitarlo, también ve si puedes hallarlo

* * *

Oliver entra en una vieja instalación para detener que Slade trasmita el Mirakuru de su sangre a los prisioneros que libero del traslado a Iron Heights, los ve a todos ya con las líneas de sangre en los ojos y una persona en el centro en el bio-trasfusor del cual sale la sangre y de esta el Mirakuru, al acercarse a la persona del centro se lleva una sorpresa al ver que es Roy, al querer apagarla la voz de Slade lo detiene, provocando que se voltee y le apunte con una flecha y verlo con Isabel

Slade: Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, podrías matarlo

Oliver: Por dios Slade, es solo un niño, igual que Barry, una cosa es querer hacerme sufrir, ¿Pero ellos?, aún con mucho que aprender

Slade: Y aprendieron a no meterse no mi camino, y tu deberías aprender a que no le temo a una flecha, y que pronto, ya no estaré solo, y tal vez a tener tacto

Isabel: Lo encontramos en un refugio en Ciudad Costera, patético, ni siquiera puso resistencia

Slade: Él te admiraba, tú eras su fuerza, y lo quebraste, yo solo le di un nuevo propósito, y gracias a eso no vas a poder detenerme

Oliver se voltea y le dispara a un generador apagando la máquina, Isabel le comienza a disparar, Oliver rodea el lugar y le dispara una flecha quitándole la pistola, se acerca y comienzan a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, Isabel patea a Oliver impulsándolo hasta la columna, Slade ataca a Oliver tirándolo al suelo

Slade (serio): No puedes herirme

Oliver oprime un botón en el arco soltando 2 mini explosivos en el pecho de Slade los cuales al explotar lo lanzaron lejos dejándolo muy aturdido en con quemaduras en el pecho

Oliver (sarcástico): No lo creó Slade

Oliver se levanta y se dirige hacia Roy, se frena al ver tubos con Mirakuru, toma 2 de ellos y se los guarda en el cinturón, y libero a Roy de la máquina, al sacarlo Isabel se acerca con una pistola, pero ella recibio2 disparos antes de poder disparar a Oliver, el al voltearse ve a Dig en la parte de arriba con su arma, la guarda y comienza a salir del lugar, Oliver dispara una flecha con gancho, se la amarra a Roy y a él por la cintura y ambos salen por el techo

* * *

De vuelta en el búnker Dig despejo una mesa y Oliver puso a Roy en ella sorprendiendo a Sara y a Felicity

Sara (confundida): ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

Oliver (molesto): Slade lo utilizo para darle Mirakuru a los prisioneros de Iron Heights

Oliver saca los 2 tubos con Mirakuru y se lo dio a Felicity, sin entender para que los trajo con sigo

Felicity (confundida): ¿Qué tienes en mente con esto?; ¿Beberlo?

Oliver: No, 1 es para Roy, necesitamos que se mantenga dentro de él, el otro es para crear un antídoto, lo necesitaremos si queremosdetenerlos

Felicity: Ok, el Mirakuru es complicado, pero se podrá, pero nos llevara tiempo, es seguro

Dig (confundido): ¿Nos?

Oliver (confundido): ¿La liga tenia conocimientos del Mirakuru que no sepamos?

Sara niega con la cabeza y luego señala con ella hacia la parte de atrás, Oliver y Dig al voltear se ven a Barry parado junto a la escalera poniéndose una camisa

Barry: Hola, Felicity ya me puso al tanto

Oliver (sorprendido): ¿Barry?, ¿Cómo?

Felicity: No estoy segura, pero mientras seguían inconsciente le hice una muestra de sangre junto con una al despertar, y no creerás lo que vi

Los 5 van a la computadora y ven 3 muestras sanguíneas completamente diferentes una de otra

Felicity: La de la izquierda es de Roy, aquí se puede ver el Mirakuru actuando; la del centro es de Barry inconsciente, se ve el Mirakuru pero hay secciones que no sé qué son, pero no parece relacionarse con el Mirakuru como se ve; la de la derecha es de Barry despierto, que porcierto tiene como 20 minutos de eso, el Mirakuru parece que se fue de su sistema, lo extraño parece que lo suprimió, pero no estoy tan segura, lo que si se es que lo que Slade pretendía al suministrarle Mirakuru a Barry no funciono

Dig: ¿Cómo es posible que Barry sea capaz de repelerlo?

Felicity: Mi mejor teoría es el acelerador de partículas, algo debió hacerle a Barry para que no lo afectara y hasta que ya ni siquiera este en su cuerpo

Barry (confundido): ¿Dices que el acelerador me hizo inmune?, porque si es verdad en mi sangre podría estar la clave de hacer el antídoto

Oliver (serio): Como sea, hay que arriesgarnos, hay que saber cómo crear el antídoto, y tratar de salvar a Roy

Sara: No hay problema

* * *

En Verdant, Oliver está sentado en la escalera del bar viendo una foto de sus padres, Thea y de él, con una mirada perdida y Barry se sienta junto a el

Barry (serio): Lo detendremos, lo sabes verdad

Oliver: Lo sé, me preocupa lo que Slade les pueda hacer

Barry: En cuanto sepamos cómo usar mi sangre para crear el antídoto, su ejército será fácil de vencer

Oliver: ¿Seguro que quieres usar tu sangre?, no sabemos que es lo que tienes en ella, pero me alegro de que lograra despertarte

Barry; No me iba a perder el desenlace

*****: ¿Oliver?

Los 2 miran hacia el frente y ven a Laurel parada mirando con tristeza a Oliver

Barry (incomodo): Los dejare solos

Barry se va hacia el búnker dejando solos a Oliver y Laurel, ella va hacia Oliver y lo abraza confundiéndolo

Oliver (confundido): ¿Y esto porque?

Laurel: Porque eres importante para mi

Oliver le devuelve el abrazo mientras su mente se pierde en sus pensamientos en como detener a Slade


	7. A frenarlo

**A frenarlo**

En el búnker se encuentra Roy en la mesa con una intravenosa de sangre con Mirakuru siendo observado por Dig, mientras en la consola están Barry y Felicity, están checando varias pruebas con la sangre de Barry combinada con varios productos químicos que pudieron conseguir con Mirakuru para el antídoto

Barry (curioso): Ninguno sirve, tal vez todos juntos funcione

Felicity (intrigada): Se queman, como si lo que tuvieras los convirtiera en vapor

Dig (confundido): ¿De qué hablamos?

Barry: De como mi sangre pudo deshacerse del Mirakuru

Felicity: Le suministramos a una muestra de sangre que Barry me dio y cada cosa que entra, su sangre logra consumirla o quemarla demasiado rápido, creo que el Mirakuru no pudo soportar el proceso que ahora hace la sangre de Barry

Dig: Ok, sigo igual

Barry (nervioso): Es, cosa de nerds

Dig: Ok, pues hay que conseguir un avance, y pronto, si tu sangre te curó del Mirakuru, ¿Por qué no la usamos tal cual está?

Barry: Por qué no sabemos que es lo que tiene para que pueda hacer, tal vez hasta pueda darles algo más poderoso y peligroso que el Mirakuru

Dig: Entiendo, ¿Vienen a comer?

Barry: No, me quedaré, y pediré algo; debo examinarme bien, desde que desperté eh comido como loco

Felicity: Varios meses en coma a quien no afecta, tal vez comes lo que no comiste en tanto tiempo, pero ven, no has salido desde que despertaste

Dig: Felicity tiene razón, debes salir un poco

Felicity: Ah, podemos no ir a Belly Burger, creó que estoy subiendo de peso

Dig (sonriendo): Bien, sushi entonces

Barry y Felicity (contentos): Oh, sushi

Roy se sacude espantando a los 3, Dig lo revisa para saber que está pasando, Barry se voltea hacia Felicity, pero ella parece asustada

Felicity (nerviosa): ¿Debo sentirme bien por tenerlo en ese estado?

Dig (sonriendo): No te preocupes, eres una buena persona, sólo es por precaución

Barry (asustado): ¿Y es normal que mueva los dedos?

Dig y Felicity se voltean a Roy y ven cerrar los 2 puños, abre los ojos y se baja rápidamente de la mesa, Dig va a frenarlo, pero Roy lo sujeta y lo lanza con fuerza

Estando en el aire parece moverse lentamente, eso desconcierta a Barry, después de lo que parecieron 5 segundos todo vuelve a la velocidad normal, Roy sale del búnker y Felicity se acerca a Dig sorprendida

Dig: Llamen a Oliver y a Sara, parece que hay un problema

Barry (confundido): 2 diría yo, hubo un momento en el que parecías flotar en el aire

Felicity (confundida): ¿Qué dices?

Barry (nervioso): Hubo un momento en el que te moviste muy lento mientras Roy te lanzaba, fue raro

Felicity: Ya vemos eso después, ahora frenar a Roy es la prioridad

Dig: ¿Qué esperamos?

Los 3 salen del búnker siguiendo los pasos de Roy a la vez que Barry llama a Oliver

* * *

Oliver y Sara se están besando en la cama de un hotel, cuando Oliver se detiene Sara se desconcierta

Sara (confundida): ¿Qué ocurre?

Oliver (voz baja, pero no para susurro): Creó que debemos conseguirnos un lugar, algo para nosotros

Sara (sorprendida): Oliver, ¿Hablas en serió?

Oliver: Si, parece que ya no puedo temerle a eso, a establecerme, creó que vale la pena intentarlo

Sara {contenta): Con gustó

Vuelven a besarse cuando son interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono de Oliver

Oliver (confundido): Que raro, es Barry

Sara (confundida): ¿Por qué es raro?

Oliver: Barry decidió mantenerse alejado del exterior hasta detener a Slade; ¿Qué pasa?; (sorprendido): ¿De verdad?; Ok, ella está aquí conmigo; iremos tan rápido como podamos; pero no se acerquen demasiado y manténganos informados si pasa algo en lo que llegamos

Oliver cuelga y comienza a vestir se, Sara sólo lo mira confundida

Sara (sería): Me dirás que está pasando, oh me entera de hasta que algo exploté

Oliver (preocupado): Roy despertó, y parece que esta molestó

Sara (asustada): Oliver, es el Mirakuru, se apoderó de Roy

Oliver: Pues hay que ayudarlo a volver

* * *

Roy se detiene en su casa en Glades, entra y revuelve el lugar, sale, pero se topa con unos bravucones, los ataca lastimándolos grave mente, camina hacia una vieja torre; Felicity, Barry y Dig lo siguen en la camioneta mientras le informan a Oliver y a Sara, los cuales responden sobre el lugar

Felicity: Ya conocen el lugar, Sara lo usaba para ocultarse de la liga, está abandonado

Dig: Esperemos afuera, que ellos lo frenen

Barry: Ok, ¿Después que?, no creó saber de un suero que lo deje tranquilo

Dig: Por qué no es un suero, es veneno de serpiente, es lo único de lo dejará inconsciente

Barry (asustado): Ok, espero que lo logren

Dig: Lo van a lograr, lo van a traer de regreso

* * *

Oliver y Sara entran en la torre en sus trajes y suben a lo alto de ella, ambos revisan todo el lugar, pero no hay señales de Roy

Sara: No hay señales de él, vamos a ver si lo vieron salir

Del techo Roy aterriza del lado opuesto del lugar con la capucha puesta y las manos temblando, Sara ataca a Roy con su bo, pero Roy se la quita de la mano y aroja a Sara con fuerza a una viga, se estrella en ella rompiéndola y chocando con la pared; Oliver le dispara una flecha que detiene, al dispararle otra usa el bo de Sara para detenerla perdiéndolo, Oliver decide quitarse la capucha y la máscara

Oliver (nervioso): Roy, mírame, soy yo, soy Oliver; Roy, escúchame, sé que estas hay, sé que eres más fuerte que esa cosa en tu cuerpo, Roy óyeme, sé que puedes vencerlo, sólo pelea, sé que puedes

Roy ataca a Oliver lanzando golpes que el esquiva fácilmente, pero Roy logra sujetarlo y lo estampa contra una viga, y luego contra otra, Oliver al tratar levantarse lo golpea en la parte interna de la rodilla derecha fracturándole la pierna

Oliver (gritando y asustado): ¡Aaaaahhhhh!, ¡Roy, vamos!, pelea por favor

Roy se baja de la torre, pero al salir es interceptado por una patrulla; Oliver se acerca como puede a la ventana y ve a Roy en medio de los policías

Policía: Arriba las manos y ponte de rodillas

Roy golpea a uno de los policías, pero el otro al encararlo le clave la flecha que traía en el pecho matándolo al instante, le saca la flecha y la suelta saliendo caminando del lugar

* * *

En el búnker, Felicity estaba usando el reconocimiento facial para tratar de encontrar a Roy; Dig está cuidando a Thea por petición de Oliver; Barry estaba trabajando en el antídoto del Mirakuru; Oliver preparaba flechas con el veneno para detener a Roy; y Sara pensaba en cómo tratar con Roy

Oliver (preocupado): Felicity, ¿Lo encontraste?

Felicity: No, las cámaras de vigilancia no tienen una buena toma, ahora veo porque usas la capucha

Oliver: Tenemos que encontrarlo antes que la policía

Sara (seria): ¿Por qué ellos si lo matarían?

Oliver se voltea hacia Sara molesto, y Sara lo encara por la actitud

Sara: Sabes que tenemos que detenerlo

Oliver: Hay una diferencia entre detener y matar, además Barry está trabajando en el antídoto

Sara (frustrada): Un antídoto que podría no funcionar

Oliver (enojado): Funcionará, Slade le inyectó Mirakuru y lo que le hizo el rayo del acelerador hizo que no lo afecte, es lo que intenta, que tiene para lograr eso y poder usarlo sin efectos secundarios

Sara: Oliver, es la misma discusión que tuvimos en Lian Yu hace 5 años, tu creías poderlo salvar y tuviste que matarlo, o bueno, casi

Oliver (calmado): Ahora sé que se puede buscar otro camino, como cuando querías matar a Helena

Sara (sorprendida): Eso es diferente, y lo sabes, Roy está perdido por el Mirakuru

Oliver (frustrado): Sara, Roy no es Slade

Sara (furiosa): ¡Roy no es Roy!, el Mirakuru lo ha perdido

Oliver (melancólico): Me niego a creer eso

Sara lo mira molesta, se aleja de Oliver, pero toma un arma

Oliver (confundido): ¿Qué haces?

Sara (seria): Lo necesario, el evento de tu madre es en media hora, será mejor que te cambies

Sara se va del búnker, Oliver se para para seguirlo, pero la fractura en su pierna lo hace volver a sentarse, en ese momento Barry se le acerca con una cara de susto

Barry (asustado): Se honesto conmigo, ¿Eso era lo que Slade quería que me pasará?

Oliver (nervioso): Si, Barry, eso buscaba, lo que te paso, es algo que no se explicar, pero si pudo impedir que te afecte el Mirakuru, incluso deshacerse de él, tenemos que aprovecharlo para curar a Roy, y detener a Slade, solo así ganaremos, solo así dejara de lastimar a la gente

Barry (riendo): Temía que dijeras eso

Oliver: Si, se que tienes mucha presión, pero eres él único capaz de lograrlo, y no te preocupes por lo que tenga tu sangre, lo averiguaremos, y realmente creemos en ti Barry

Felicity: Oliver tiene razón, en todo, y tranquilo, sabemos que podrás

Felicity se voltea de regreso a la computadora, pero sin querer golpea uno de los recipientes de Barry, el cual se cae; Barry nuevamente ve todo de forma lenta, algo dentro de él lo hizo correr para detenerlo, lo cual logro sorprendiendo a Oliver y Felicity debido a que recorrió el búnker en 1 segundo

Barry (nervioso): Bueno, creó que es buen momento para decirte que de vez en cuando, veía todo moverse muy lento

Oliver (sorprendido): ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?

Barry (confundido): No estoy seguro, pero se que todo es raro desde; (sorprendido): Desde que desperté

Felicity (sorprendido): Un momento, crees, que, ¿El acelerador causo esto?, no es tan descabellada la idea, pero no lo veo posible

Barry: Felicity, ¿Creés poder conseguir el informe de mí accidente?

Oliver (confundido): ¿Qué esperas encontrar?

Barry: El como cambie, ve al evento de tu madre, te avisaremos cuando sepamos algo de Roy, tranquilo, lo vamos a recuperar

* * *

En Verdand, se daba una fiesta por la campaña de Moira Queen, Thea estaba atendiendo el lugar, mientras que Dig cuidaba y revisaba el lugar

Moira (contenta): Guau, esto es sorprendente Thea, muchas gracias

Thea (sonriendo): De nada Mamá, lo hago por una buena razón

Moira va a hablar con personas de la alcaldía, mientras Thea sirve varios vasos, Sin se acerca

Sin (asustada): ¿En serio creés que venga?

Thea (determinada): Si, va a venir, y voy a ayudarlo

De repente un guardia sale volando, Dig saca su arma y encara a Roy mientras los demás comienzan a salir, Moira intenta volver por Thea, pero la salida de las personas no lo permiten; Roy lanza a Dig tras la barra y Thea se acerca a Roy

Thea (asustada): Roy escuchame, se que estas hay, no se que fue lo que te hicieron, pero se que no tienes que enfrentarlo sólo, no vas a estar sólo Ok, aquí voy a estar, pero necesitó que pelees, pelea contra eso que tienes, se que puedes

Las manos de Roy comienzan a temblar, pero al calmarse levanta a Thea por el cuello, Sara aparece y apunta a Roy

Sara (sería): Baja la, Roy

* * *

Oliver comienza a bajar las escaleras del búnker cuando el dolor de su pierna le impide seguir

Oliver: Ayuda

Barry y Felicity van hacia Oliver y apoyan su cuerpo en el de ellos

Felicity (sorprendida): ¿Cómo pesas tanto?, ¿Y es todo músculo?

Barry (confundido): ¿Cómo fue que lo trajeron aquí en navidad?

Felicity: Fue Dig

Oliver: Y pelea con Roy justo ahora, necesitó ¿Cuántas flechas con veneno tenemos?

Felicity (asustada): Unas 20

Oliver: Las voy a necesitar todas

Felicity (asustada): Bien, pero puedes ponerte al menos el pantalón

Oliver: Necesitó lidocaina

Felicity saca el envase y le pone una jeringa

Felicity: Ok, según esto debes tomar…

Oliver (serio): La necesitó toda, y de ti Barry

Oliver se la inyecta y se va hacía su equipo cojeando

Barry (confundido): ¿De mí?, ¿Qué necesitarías de mí?

Oliver (serio): Necesitó que pares la investigación del antídoto unos minutos, y hagas algo nuevo

* * *

Sara (seria): Suelta la, ya

Sin se le pone en medio de Sara y Roy, levanta los brazos hacia Sara en señal y de calma

Sin (nerviosa): Sara, basta

Sara (molesta): Sin, muévete

Sin (asustada): No Sara, no quieres hacerlo, lo se, no eres una asesina

Sara (frustrada): Se me entrenó para ser una asesina, y debo hacerlo

Sin (seria): Entonces dispara

De repente Sin ya no estaba en frente de Sara sorprendiéndola, al igual que Sin, Thea igual se fue repentinamente, Roy y Sara se miran con ira, pero Sara siente que es jalada con fuerza y ve todo de color amarillo, al volver todo normal ve que esta a unas calles de Verdant

Roy voltea a todos lados sin entender cuando siente una brisa en su espalda, al voltear se ve a un hombre de cabello castaño parado, Barry

Barry (nervioso): Roy, calmate, se lo que te pasó, lo del Mirakuru, pero hay una cura, lo se, me inyectaron a mi también, pero un accidente me cambió, logró hacerme inmune, estoy buscando como compartir la, pero necesitó que combates mientras esperas

Roy ataca a Barry, pero ya no estaba frente a el, sino detrás, hasta el otro lado del bar

Barry (serio): Oliver no se rendirá contigo Roy, y yo tampoco, pero por ahora, perdón

Barry corre todo el camino y golpea a Roy en la cara, ese golpe parece confundirlo, pero Barry sujeta su mano con adolorida

Barry (sarcástico): Si, creó que me la fracture

Roy sujeta a Barry por el cuello y lo levanta, Barry golpea a Roy a super velocidad sin ningún efecto

Barry (asustado): Oliver, cuando quieras

Oliver sale y le dispara 3 flechas con el veneno clavándoselas en el pecho, Roy suelta a Barry, da 2 pasos hacia Oliver y luego cae hacia atrás inconsciente, Oliver se acerca a Barry y lo ayuda a levantarse

Oliver: ¿Estas bien?

Barry: Si, funciono

Oliver: Ven, saquémoslo de aquí

Ambos sujetan a Roy y lo llevan al búnker, en el cual le ponen una intravenosa con el veneno para mantenerlo sedado, Sara llega con una cara de pocos amigos buscando una respuesta

Sara (molesta): ¿Pueden decirme como termine a 15 calles de Verdant en 2 segundos?

Barry (tímido): Ese fui yo

Barry recorre el búnker en súper velocidad sorprendiendo a Sara y un poco a Dig

Barry: Parece que ya vimos que me hizo el acelerador, el que sea inmune al Mirakuru es efecto secundario

Sara (sorprendida): Ok, es sorpredente, pero, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?

Oliver: Fue idea mía, sabía que podría frenarlo lo suficiente

Sara (seria): Bien, ¿Cómo vaz con el antídoto?

Barry: Ahora que se que tengo, se me esta haciendo más fácil, pero igual me tomara unos días

Sara: Bien, manten los ojos abiertos por cualquier cosa

Felicity (riendo): Creemos, eso no nos fallara

Sara sólo asiente, sale del búnker y se sube a uno motocicleta, pero es detenida por Sin

Sin: Que tan mal estas, para considerar irte

Sara: Iba a matarlo, por eso estaba ahí, los ataque y desconfíe de ellos por no pensar como yo, por no querer matarlo

Sin: No somos asesinos

Sara: Yo sí, desde que me rescataron de Lian Yu me han entrenado y dado ese propósito

Sin (confundida): ¿Y, a dónde irás?

Sara (distante): A ver a una amiga

Sara se pone un casco, arranca la moto y sale de Starling

* * *

Oliver, Thea y Mora se encuentran en la limosina de los Queen, alejándose de Verdant; Thea miraba por la ventana mientras Oliver y su madre están frente a ella

Thea (triste): ¿Lo sabias verdad?, sobre Roy, por eso tu guardaespaldas me seguía a todos lados

Oliver: Solo buscábamos protegerte

Thea (seria): ¿Mintiéndome?, ¿Engañándome?, para que mentir

Oliver: Porque la verdad es todavía peor

Moira: Pero creo que es hora de ya no tener secretos, con ambos

Oliver (confundido): ¿De qué hablas mamá?

Moira (nerviosa): Malcom Merlyn, él…

La limosina es golpea por un costado dejando a los noqueados; al despertar Oliver siente sus muñecas atadas, ve a su madre y a su hermana en las mismas condiciones enfrente de él, ambas asustadas y llorando, al poder sentarse ve a Slade acercarse a ellos

Slade (con frialdad): Esto de serte familiar o no niño

Oliver: Lo que le pasó no fue culpa mía

Slade (enojado): Si lo fue, por ti ella murió

Moira (confundida): ¿Qué?, ¿Estuviste ahí?, ¿En la isla?

Slade: Creía saber que es la desesperación y el sufrimiento, hasta que lo conocí; ahora elije, quien vive y quien muere niño

Oliver (aterrado): No Slade, por favor no

Slade: Elige

Moira: Eso no va a ser necesario, no le harás daño a mis hijos

Slade: Admiro su valor, y alégrate de saber que te haré caso

Slade saca su espada y atraviesa a Moira con ella matándola al instante, Oliver se derrumba por el dolor mientras Thea comienza a llorar, Slade usa su espada y livera a Oliver y Thea

Slade: Solo una perona más morirá, pero quien, tengo una gran lista, pero alégrate de saber que no será tu hermana

Con eso se va del lugar dejando a los devastados


	8. Dando algo de luz

**Dando algo de luz**

En el cementerio de Starling se lleva a cabo el funeral de Moira Queen, en el están presentes los amigos cercanos de Moira; Laurel y Quentin Lance; Sin; Felicity; Thea; Dig; y Walter, Barry observa desde atrás para evitar ser visto, pero no hay señales de Oliver

Al comenzar a la recepción en la mansión Queen, Barry jala a Felicity y Dig y los lleva a la mesa con aperitivos para hablar desapercibidos

Barry (preocupado): ¿Alguno esta igual de preocupado cómo yo?

Felicity (triste): Si, no hemos sabido de el en días, ¿Dónde estará?

Dig (nervioso): No lo sé, pero se acaban los lugares, ¿Cómo funciona el antídoto?

Barry: Trabajo tan rápido como puede, sin doble sentido, pero necesito volver a trabajar en el si lo quiero funcionando a tiempo, o evitar que cause más daño

Felicity: Usa tu velocidad, se qué no lo quieres usar en el antídoto, pero sin Oliver tendrás que, te avisamos si sabemos algo de Oliver

Barry asiente y se va del lugar para volver a trabajar, Dig saca un pañuelo y se lo da a Felicity

Felicity: Ni siquiera sé porque estoy llorando, no me agradaba, eso se oyó mal ya que es su funeral, pero no puedo evitarlo, era odiosa, y mejor me calló

Dig: No lloras por Moira, lloras por Oliver, su desaparición te afecto mucho

Isabel: Pues su pongo que se oculto en su isla, pero tal vez venga a sus funerales

Isabel deja sorprendida a ambos y se va como llego, causando que ambos se aterren

Dig: ¿Seguir buscando?

Felicity: Si, sin duda, pero donde, ya no tengo ideas ni contactos

Dig (serio): Yo aún tengo uno

* * *

Dig y Felicity van a la instalación de A.R.G.U.S. en Starling a ver si Amanda Waller, la directora de A.R.G.U.S. sabía del paradero de Oliver

Amanda: Lo encontré Sr. Diggle, pero no sé cómo no pensamos en eso antes, está en su refugio

Felicity (confundida): Imposible, tenemos a alguien ahí

Amanda: No habló de donde está el Sr. Allen, sino del otro

Felicity (sorprendida): Ah eso lo explica, ¿Cómo…?

Amanda: Nada se le escapa a A.R.G.U.S., Srta. Smoak, ahora, vayan por Queen, aquí está la dirección

Dig: Gracias, Directora Waller

Amanda: Ni lo mencione, Sr. Diggle, recupérelo, ese ejercito Mirakuru debe ser detenido

Dig: Ya trabajamos en eso

Amanda les da un trozo de papel con la ubicación de Oliver, ambos salen corriendo del lugar mientras Felicity le da la dirección a Barry y como llegar tras investigar la, al llegar los 3, entran silenciosamente para evitar que Oliver los ataque, pero se sorprenden al verlo sentado junto a una columna desecho emocionalmente

Felicity (preocupada): Oliver, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Y que es este lugar?

Oliver (deprimido): Si, este lugar lo conseguí por si el búnker se volvía inseguro, pero ahora sólo es mi lugar para pensar

Barry (nervioso): ¿Y funcionó?, ¿Sabes qué hacer?

Oliver (distante): Si, debo acabar con esto, voy a entregarme, acabar esta locura

Dig (sorprendido): ¿Qué dices?, Oliver, no te puedes rendir

Oliver (deprimido): No lo hago, solo término con esto

Barry se pone en cuclillas frente a Oliver y sujeta su hombro

Barry (compasivo): Oliver, créeme, se cómo te sientes, la impotencia, el no poder ayudar a los que te importan, así me siento con mi padre y el no poder probar su inocencia con el caso de mí madre; pero no puedes dejar de pelear, ellos pasaron por cosas horribles para que estés vivo hoy, así que pelea, pelea por eso

Oliver: ¿Y hasta cuándo?, ¿Hasta que ya no me necesiten como Arrow?, ¿Hasta que me maten?, ¿O pierda a los que me quedan?

Dig: Por desgracia, esa es la vida de un vigilante

Felicity: De quien quiere proteger a los demás

Barry: La vida de un héroe, y no sólo nosotros te creemos un héroe Oliver, también está esta ciudad

Oliver: Una que espero puedan proteger

Se levanta y se va caminando lentamente dejándolos tristes a los 3 al ver a Oliver tan desecho, tan roto por dentro

* * *

Laurel llega a la comisaría buscando a su padre, lo ve junto a al investigador, se acerca a él para responder sus sospechas tras regresar de la oficina de Sebastian Blood

Laurel (seria): Papá, ya tiene el dispositivo

Quentin: Bien, espero que valga la pena

Kelton comienza a hackear la computadora de Sebastian Blood, al entrar encuentran una carta para Thea dándole sus condolencias

Laurel: Regresa

Quentin: Es una carta para Thea Queen

Laurel: Si, espera, la fecha es un día antes de que Moira Queen fuera asesinada

Kelton: Tiene razón, mírela

Laurel: Sebastian sabía que Slade la mataría

Quentin: Laurel, esto significa que trabajan juntos, y tenerlo de alcalde le facilita las cosas, hay que saber más sobre esto

Laurel: Lo intentaré, pero no entiendo, ¿Qué planean?

Quentin: Es lo que tenemos que descubrir

Kelton: Veré que consigo

* * *

Oliver se encuentra en el puerto de Starling, viendo hacia horizonte, cuando oye algo parecido a unos pasos

Oliver: Aquí comenzó todo, aquí aborde el Gambito, fue aquí por donde termine en la isla, de no haberlo hecho, Shado y mi madre seguirían con vida, terminemos con esto, sólo quiero terminar con esta locura

Un dardo se le clava en el cuello, al sacarlo ve que es de los suyos mientras cae inconsciente

Oliver despierta recargado en una mesa, su vista al enfocarse ve que se encuentra en el búnker teniendo enfrente a Dig y Felicity

Oliver: ¿Porqué?

Dig señala a la escalera, al voltear se ve a Laurel y Barry en ella

Laurel: Slade me contó quien eras, para que eso me afectará contigo, pero no fue así

Oliver (confundido): ¿Y el dardo era necesario?

Barry: Sabíamos que no vendrias a voluntad, y aún con súper velocidad, es difícil cargarte

Laurel: Nos darían un minuto

Los 3 asienten y se van del búnker dejando solos a Laurel y Oliver

Laurel: Oliver, escucha, sé qué haces esto por tu familia, pero Thea acaba de perder a su madre, no soportará perderte a ti también

Oliver: Ella vivirá, y parece que prefiere tenerme lejos de su vida

Laurel: ¿Y que hay nosotros?; Oliver, esta ciudad necesita a Arrow, pero nosotros necesitamos a Oliver; Sebastian Blood trabaja con Slade Wilson, tengo pruebas, el sabía que tu madre sería asesinada

Oliver (molesto): Sabía que Slade no podría manejar este plan sólo, el hombre de la máscara de cráneo siempre fue Sebastian, tenías razón y no quise hacerte caso

Laurel: Pero lo haces ahora, así que no te rindas

* * *

Oliver se encuentra en un restaurante esperando a Sebastian, el cual llega y se sorprende de ver

Sebastian: Oliver, que alegría, te perdiste el funeral de tu madre

Oliver (serio): Estaba ocupado, pero deberías entenderlo, no por nada eres el alcalde ahora

Sebastian: Por lo tal no siempre podre venir a reuniones de amistades, al tratar de devolverle a está ciudad su corazón, uno que perdía hace tiempo

Oliver: ¿Y que te hace creer que el te dejará hacerlo?; Slade Wilson

Sebastian (sorprendido): ¿Cómo sabes que trabajo con Slade Wilson?

Oliver (serio): Porque yo soy Arrow

Sebastian: Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido, siempre estuvo frente a mí

Oliver: Lo que sea que te prometió, no lo cumplirá, sólo eres un peón en su juego

Sebastian: El me prometió la alcaldía, ahora la tengo; el cumple sus promesas, y tengo entendido que también te prometió algo a ti

* * *

Oliver regresa al búnker y se comienza a equipar, mientras Dig guarda explosivos en una mochila, Felicity observando mapas de Starling, Barry revisando sus compuestos químicos en el microscopio, Laurel observa a todos trabajar

Oliver (serio): Barry, ¿Cómo va el antídoto?

Barry: Este que tengo es asombroso, si todo va bien lo tendré en 20 minutos

Oliver: Bien, Dig, listo

Dig: Por supuesto

Laurel: Yo también voy

Oliver: No, te quiero a salvó, es muy peligroso

Laurel (molesta): ¿Y para ellos no?

Oliver: Esto comenzó con nosotros 3, debemos hacerlo; Barry, en cuanto termines hazle una prueba, si funciona corre tan rápido como puedas

Barry: Lo haré

Laurel: Lo involucras por sus poderes

Oliver: Ese antídoto le quitara el Mirakuru a Sade y a su ejército, por eso es indispensable tenerlo, y Barry es él único que puede crearlo, andando todos

Oliver, Dig y Felicity se van del búnker, Barry se pone a revisar los detalles del antídoto, Laurel se frustra por eso

Laurel: ¿Cómo soportas el estar en la banca teniendo poderes?

Barry: Soy un científico, y tengo estos poderes desde que desperté de un coma tras ser golpeado por un rayo, y me despertaron con Mirakuru

Laurel: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo no estas así?

Barry (sarcástico): No sé, tal vez una mezcla de un rayo y energía de una explosión de acelerador de partículas

Laurel (tímida): Uh, no lo sabía

Barry (seria): No es agradable de contar, en cuanto termine con esto te contaré los detalles

Barry vuelve a trabajar en el antídoto con una Laurel incomoda por la situación

* * *

Oliver se adentra en el lugar observando a los hombres de Slade recibiendo un discurso de Sebastian; Dig pone explosivos en el puente sobre el terreno en el que se encuentran; Felicity consiguió los planos del lugar para ayudar a Dig a colocar los explosivos causando el mayor daño posible

Oliver: Son muchos

Felicity (nerviosa): Si, sé que ya no matas, pero tirarles todo eso encima lo hará sin duda

Dig: Mejor una zona y deshacernos de ellos que dejarlos por toda la ciudad

Oliver: Es lo que tenemos que hacer, Dig, detónalas cuando estés listo

Oliver saca una flecha de su carcaj y dispara al hombre que se acerca a él, usando una con soga lo ata en un tubo, pero se suelta rápido, Oliver comienza a golpearlo con el arco sin un gran daño a simple vista, patea a Oliver en el estómago, al caminar así él, es golpeado en la cabeza por Laurel con un tubo, se voltea hacia ella, pero Oliver le disparo con una flecha explosiva

Laurel (asustada): No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, y tu amigo no vio que me fui, ah, Oliver…

Oliver: Tranquila, andando; corre

Laurel se voltea y ve a los hombres de Slade dirigirse a ellos, por lo cuál corre por donde se fue Oliver, pero conforme se van a la salida empiezan a acorralarlos, dejándolos en contra de la pared al final de un corredor

Laurel: Estamos atrapados, no los venceremos

Oliver: Y cuando dije que pelearemos

Toma una flecha explosiva de su carcaj y la dispara al techo provocando que colapse bloqueando el paso, pero los escombros también los atraparon

* * *

Felicity: Dig, no recibo nada de Oliver, y una estructura colapso, no tengo nada

Dig: Él lo logrará, lo se

Dig de repente es golpeado alejándolo del detonador, al voltearse ve a Isabel, con un traje similar al de Slade, y saca 2 espadas de su espalda

Isabel (furiosa): Me mataste una vez, me gustaría devolverte el favor

Dig: Oh, no


	9. El antídoto

**El antídoto**

El teléfono de Felicity recibe una llamada, al ver el identificador de llamada ve que es Barry

Felicity: Barry, Oliver y Dig están en apuros, tengas el antídoto o no te necesitamos aquí, lleva a Laurel a un lugar seguro

Barry: Laurel esta con ustedes, me volteé y ella ya no estaba aquí

Felicity (sorprendida): ¿Cómo la perdiste?

Barry: Estaba concentrado en el antídoto, pero ya esta terminado, tranquila, voy para allá, resistan

* * *

Oliver comienza a levantarse y ve que los escombros los atraparon, pero no encuentra a Laurel

Oliver (gritando): ¡Laurel!, ¿Dónde estás?

Oye una tos leve, se voltea a donde están los escombros en forma de montaña, al acercarse ve un oyó pequeño, al ver por él puede ver a Laurel atrapada en el interior

Oliver (preocupado): Laurel, ¿Puedes oírme?

Laurel (asustada): Oliver, ayuda

Oliver: Laurel, durante el derrumbe perdí mis armas, ¿Ves mi arco y mis flechas?

Laurel revisa el reducido lugar, encuentra el arco y 4 flechas junto al carcaj y el resto de las flechas rotas

Laurel: Si, pero sólo tengo 4, el resto están rotas

Oliver: Las puntas, ¿Cómo son?

Laurel: Iguales, lisas con una punta triangular, excepto 1, esta es metálica y tiene algo más, como un, ¿Una bomba?

Oliver: Es una explosiva, voy a necesitar que las dispares

Laurel (asustada y nerviosa): ¿Qué?, Oliver, no se disparar un arco

Oliver: Voy a guiarte, pon la flecha de tal manera que la punta quede recargándose en el arco, la sección que parece de plumas tienes que sujetarla con la mano junto con la cuerda, tendrás que apuntarla, que la altura de tus brazos coincida con la de los hombros, apunta hacia donde estoy, luego sólo abre la mano, rápido y delicadamente

Laurel (nerviosa): Ok, aléjate un poco

Oliver se aparta, mientras Laurel hace lentamente lo que Oliver le dijo, pero las manos le tiemblan, suelta la flecha que al explotar logra despejar el camino hacia Oliver

Laurel: Lo logre

Oliver: Si, lo hiciste

* * *

Dig se se levanta y combate con Isabel, con las espadas le quita sus pistolas a Dig, saca un tubo eléctrico de su chaqueta y lo usa para pelear contra Isabel, esta lo vence rápido tirándolo de espalda contra el piso, pero al acercarse para matar a Dig es golpeada por Felicity que estrello la camioneta contra ella

Felicity (nerviosa): Oh, creí que se activarían las bolsas de aire

Dig sube a la camioneta y se alegra de ver a Felicity, pero se sorprende al ver lo que hizo

Dig (sarcástico): Guau, que rudeza

Felicity: Lo sé, Barry llamó

Dig (sorprendido): ¿Tiene el antídoto?

Felicity (tímida): Si, viene en camino; y Laurel esta con Oliver

Dig: Ok, al menos está a salvo con él, creés que Barry llegue bien

Felicity: Eso espero

Dig señala hacia delante, hay ven a Isabel levantar se, Felicity pone el carro en reversa, Isabel se levanta y corre hacia ellos, pero es golpeada por Barry en carrera

Barry (nervioso): Oh, eso si es malo, y doloroso

Felicity: ¡Barry!, sube

Barry sube a la camioneta por la parte trasera y deja una bolsa sobre Dig

Dig (confundido): ¿Qué es esto?

Barry: El antídoto, lo metí en lo primero que encontré, hay como 30 frascos

Felicity (sorprendida): ¿Y para que tantos?

Barry: Nos enfrentamos a un ejército, necesitábamos mucho, pero no fue fácil, de traer lo que creé al comienzo llegaba hace rato

Felicity: La concentraste, ¿Y funciona?

Barry: Si, pero con todo este caos no pude dársela a Roy

Dig: Ya habrá tiempo

Felicity se frene al ver más adelante a Oliver y Laurel, toca el claxon para que se volten lo cual logra al ver que van hacia ellos

Oliver: Arranca, ya

La camioneta comienza a correr por la carretera, al llegar a un puente pueden ver que los soldados de Slade ya han comenzado a crear caos en la ciudad, al irse adentrando su camioneta es golpeada, elevada y comienza a girar en el aire, al estrellarse los 5 ven que estén bien, al irse saliendo se dan cuenta que la bolsa con el antídoto no esta en la camioneta, todos miran a su alrededor hasta encontrarla junto a uno de los soldados

Felicity (asustada): Ah, oigan

Barry: Oh, no

Oliver: Barry, no

Barry no le hace caso y corre hacia el antídoto, pero es golpeado por el soldado provocando que caiga con fuerza contra el concreto, Barry al mirarlo ve que va a pisarlo, pero sale rápido de ahí, toma el antídoto antes de ser sujetado, lo arroja con tal fuerza que se estrella contra el auto detrás de los demás, al ayudarlo a levantarse ven que el soldado se fue con el antídoto

Barry: Rayos, au

Oliver: Vengan, ahí que sacarte de aquí

Barry (molesto): Ahí que recuperarlo

Oliver: Barry, puedes hacer más, lo sé, pero ahora hay que buscar refugio

Laurel: Voy a buscar a mi padre, esperemos que pueda ayudarnos

Oliver: Igual yo; Felicity, lleva a Barry a la torre del reloj, donde enfrentamos a Roy; Dig, tú y yo vamos por Roy y llevémoslo ahí

Barry: No me sentare

Dig: Estas herido Barry, debemos ver que no sea grave

Felicity ve donde Barry se sujeta y agarra esa zona causándole un dolor fuerte

Barry (confundido): Hey, ¿Eso por qué?

Felicity: Es un músculo lo que tienes dañado, es de un costado, eso puede causarte un gran dolor si usas tus poderes, debes dejar que se desinflame

Barry (molesto): Esta bien, pero no se tarden

* * *

Oliver y Dig llegan al búnker, sujetan a Roy y comienzan a levantarlo mientras lo someten al veneno para tenerlo inconsciente y llevarlo fácilmente a la torre del reloj

Oliver: Sostén el veneno para que pueda cargarlo mejor

Dig: Lo intento, pero no lo muevas, ok, ya está

Oliver: Bien, ahora, hay que llevarlo sin que nos vean los hombres de Slade

Dig: Yo sé cómo hacerlo

Dig los lleva al subterráneo, y usan el metro para desplazarse sin ser notados y de forma más rápida, quedando en la estación más cercana ubicada a 2 cuadras

Oliver: Eso fue bueno, que no sepan que está esto aquí

Dig: Hay que decirle a Laurel que ayuda a despejar las calles usando el subterráneo

Oliver: Entremos, y vemos que hacer

Al entrar ven a Felicity poniéndole una venda a Barry en su parte inferior del torso, tras ponerla Barry la asegura y los voltea a ver

Barry: Llegaron

Oliver (confundido): ¿De dónde salió la venda?

Felicity (nerviosa): Ya comenzaron los saqueos, así que saqueamos una farmacia

Oliver (sarcástico): Ah, solo eso

Dig (serio): Oliver, traemos a Roy

Oliver: Cierto

Ambos llevan a Roy a una mesa y acomodan todo para que pueda seguir el flujo sin problemas

Felicity: ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirá así?

Dig: Máximo, 3 horas

Oliver: Crees poder crear más antídoto en menos de ese tiempo

Barry (decaído): No Oliver, perdón

Oliver (nervioso): No, no es tu culpa, tenemos que pensar, sin el antídoto, no sé si podamos detenerlo

Felicity (seria): Claro que podremos, ya venciste a uno en navidad, podrás otra vez

Oliver (decaído): Felicity, esta vez es un ejercito

Barry: Eso cuando te ha detenido

Dig: Tienen razón, si nos rendimos ahora, la ciudad caerá

De repente suena el teléfono de Oliver, al ver el identificador ven que la llamada es de Sebastian Blood, Oliver decide contestar

Oliver (enojado): ¿Qué quieres?

Sebastian: Salvar a la ciudad, y tú puedes ayudarme

Oliver (frustrado): ¿Y porqué piensas que voy a confiar en ti?

Sebastian: Porque tengo el antídoto del Mirakuru, búscame en la alcaldía

Oliver al oír que colgó se voltea a los demás y los comenta la llamada con Sebastian mientras se equipa al igual que Dig

Felicity (preocupada): ¿Y si es una trampa?

Oliver: No lo creó, pero igual cruza los dedos, ¿Listo Dig?

Dig: Listo, Barry, ¿Creés poder con lo que entre?

Barry: Eso creó, pero igual no se tarden

Ambos asienten antes de bajar por la torre del reloj y dirigirse a la alcaldía ocultándose por el subterráneo

* * *

Al entrar Oliver y Dig en la alcaldía ven a Sebastian mirando por la ventana cuando se voltea a ellos levanta su máscara de cráneo

Sebastian: Cuando mi padre de golpeaba, cuando me hería, yo lo veía así, por eso el diseño, y me prometí, hacer lo que mejor pudiera hacer para ayudar a la ciudad, esta es la manera, ahora lo sé

Se acerca al escritorio y saca la bolsa del antídoto, la abre para que vean que sigue ahí, la deja sobre la mesa y Dig la toma

Sebastian: Una vez que esto termine, haré todo lo que pueda para poder mejorar la ciudad

Oliver (serio): Con todo esto, ¿De verdad creés que te dejarán seguir siendo el alcalde?

Sebastian: Sabes que, a pesar de eso, soy su mejor opción

Ambos se van dejando a Sebastian en la alcaldía, el deja su máscara en una cabecera y regresa a la ventana

Sebastian: Suerte

* * *

Oliver y Dig entran en la torre y la dan a Felicity la bolsa, al abrirla ve tubos con el antídoto, un liquido azul claro muy brillante

Felicity (confundida): ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo tan llamativo?

Barry (sarcástico): Perdón, pero no tuve tiempo de preocuparme por su apariencia

Oliver ¿Y funciona?

Barry: Eso creó

Felicity (confundida): ¿Eso crees?

Oliver: Habrá que averiguarlo

Oliver: Toma uno de los frascos y le coloca una jeringa y se acerca a Roy, pero al acercarla a su brazo se detiene

Dig (confundido): Oliver, ¿Qué pasa?

Oliver (nervioso): Barry, ¿Qué le hará si no funciona?

Barry (tenso): Uf, no lo sé

Felicity: Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

Oliver: Debemos asegurarnos de que funcione, pero no quiero herir a Roy

Barry (nervioso): Podríamos intentar probarla con los que están en las calles

Todos se miran pensando en la idea de Barry, cuando suena el teléfono de Felicity

Felicity (sorprendida): Es Lance; Detective, ¿Qué necesita?

Quentin: Laurel me informó donde están, ¿Tiene televisión?

Felicity (confundida): ¿Sí?

Quentin: Entonces ponla

Felicity cuelga y pone las noticias en su tablet, en ella se ven llegar soldados, Oliver saca su teléfono y hace una llamada a Amanda Waller

Oliver (molesto): Waller, ¿Qué creés que haces?

Waller (sería): No se de que habla

Oliver: Se reconocer a tus hombres, tenemos el antídoto del Mirakuru, y al hombre más rápido aquí, podemos vencerlo

Waller: Tu mismo dijiste lo peligroso que son, no me arriesgarse, tienes hasta el amanecer, sino Starling será un cráter

Oliver se enfada, toma la jeringa con el antídoto y se la inyecta a Roy

Barry (confundida): Oliver, ¿Qué ocurre?

Oliver: Una amenaza, tenemos hasta el amanecer para detener a Slade o A.R.G.U.S. bombardera a Starling


	10. Enfrentando a Slade

**Enfrentando a Slade**

Felicity revisa la condición de Roy, Oliver y Dig ayudan a Barry a quitarse la venda al ver lo rápido que se recuperó

Dig (confundido): ¿Cómo puedes curarte así?

Barry: No lo sé, me lastimaban mucho de niño, y algo en el trabajo, pero nunca sane tan rápido

Oliver: ¿Creen que sea por el acelerador de partículas o tus poderes?

Barry: Es lo más probable, ¿Cómo esta, Felicity?

Felicity: Estable, funciona bien el antídoto, pero ya debió reaccionar

Dig: Tenle paciencia, ya despertara

Roy empieza a moverse cuando una mano atraviesa la puerta para subir a donde están, al intentar entrar se ven los hombres de Slade, Roy se levanta y golpea al que sube, pero se lástima la mano y va con los demás

Barry: ¿Éstas bien?

Roy (confundido): Sí, ¿Cuándo despertaste?

Oliver (gritando): Barry

Se voltea y corre empujando al soldado escalera abajo, toma la bolsa con el antídoto y se la da a Dig

Barry: Tenemos que bajar

Oliver: Me encargó

Oliver dispara una flecha con cuerda al edificio de enfrente, Dig se desliza por ella seguido de Roy y Barry, Oliver sujeta a Felicity y bajan por ella, al llegar a la calle un helicóptero alumbra la torre y se dispara un misil destruyendo la torre, al mirar mejor ven a Lyla con un lanza-misiles

* * *

Los 6 entran al búnker sorprendidos de que esté funcionando, aunque esté muy destrozado

Roy: Que mal está el lugar

Oliver: Slade debió comenzar a buscarnos aquí

Roy: Pues derivémoslo

Dig: No es tan fácil

Lyla: Waller destruirá Starling si no los detenemos

Barry: Pues ahí que detenerla

Felicity: ¿Tienen algún plan?

Oliver: Reunamos todo lo que tengamos para poder inyectarles el Mirakuru, en especial flechas inyectoras

* * *

Tras un rato de búsqueda Felicity, Barry y Roy están llenando las flechas

Roy: Parece que me eh perdido de mucho

Felicity (curiosa): ¿Qué recuerdas?

Roy: Dejar la ciudad, camino a Block Head, y tú aún estabas en coma, ¿Estuvo inconsciente todo ese tiempo?

Felicity esta nerviosa por lo que a Roy le paso estando bajo el Mirakuru, para su suerte Barry nota eso y la ayuda

Barry (nervioso): Así es, desperté poco antes de que te trajeran

Dig: Slade debe tener al menos 50 soldados

Barry: No se ofendan, pero aún con mi velocidad podría tomarme un rato inyectarles la cura a todos

Felicity: Y más si 1 logra causarte problemas como hace rato

Barry: Eso si fue malo

Dig: Necesitaríamos un ejército para ayudarte

*****: Por eso yo traje uno

Sara, Nyssa, y varios miembros de la liga de los asesinos entran en el búnker, Dig y Lyla les apuntan con sus pistolas, Oliver, Roy y Felicity se acercan molestos, Barry se acerca confundido con lo que pasa

Felicity: Sara, pudiste llamar antes de venir con, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7; 7 miembros de la liga de asesinos

Nyssa (molesta): Cuida tu lengua, soy Nyssa Al Ghul, hija de Ra's Al Ghul, heredera del demonio

Felicity (nerviosa): Felicity Smoak, AMT, generación 2009

Barry (serio): Eso no me dice nada, Barry Allen, Ciudad Central, el hombre más rápido de la Tierra

Nyssa (seria): ¿Él más rápido?, no lo creó

Barry corre alrededor de Nyssa y le quita todas sus armas dejándolas en la mesa junto a la cura

Barry (sonriendo): ¿Alguna duda?

Sara: ¿Qué tan comprometido estás con misión?

Barry: Tanto como pueda

Oliver: El entiende lo que es hacerlo a mi modo, sin matar

Nyssa: La liga no toma prisioneros

Oliver: Hoy lo hará

Sara: Oliver, se lo que buscas, pero ahora necesitas tener el coraje para hacer lo necesario

Barry (molesto): No, hay muchas formas de matar, y la ira te puede motivar fácilmente, pero necesitas el coraje para no hacerlo, para mostrarle que eres mejor que él

Sara (confundida): ¿Es enserio?

Oliver: Por supuesto

Felicity: Luego tratamos esto, ahora tenemos que encontrar a Slade

Nyssa: Se encuentra en tu oficina en Queen Cosolidated

Oliver asiente y toma una caja, se acerca a Roy que esta llenando flechas con el antídoto

Oliver: ¿Cómo estás?

Roy: Bien, me alegra ver a Barry despierto

Oliver: Si, a mi igual, oye tengo algo que pedirte, necesitó saber que tanto puedes hacer

Roy: Lo que sea, ¿Y Thea?

Oliver: Salió de la ciudad antes de que esto empezará, ahora te necesitó concentrado, que recuerdes tus enseñanzas, que recuerdes lo aprendido

Oliver le da la caja, Roy al abrirla encuentra una máscara roja como la de Oliver

Roy: Oliver, ¿Esto es verdad?

Oliver: Completamente, estás listo, Barry, me dio la que tengo, la noche que entró en coma, me dijo que puede hacerme mejor, poder ayudar a otros, ahora te toca a ti

Roy: Hazme saber cuando llegué la hora

Oliver asiente y se acerca a Barry, Roy saca su teléfono y hace una llamada

Barry: Controlarlos puede que sea un problema, pero hay que evitar el bombardeo

Sara (asustada): ¿Bombardeo?, ¿Cuál bombardeo?

Oliver: Amanda Waller ordenó un bombardeo contra la ciudad, convertirá a Starling en un cráter para detener a Slade

Sara: ¿Y los que siguen en la ciudad?

Lyla: Waller bombardearía todo el país con bombas nucleares si detecta algo inusual en su forma de trabajo

Dig: Si llegamos a A.R.G.U.S., podemos hacer que lo detenga

Nyssa: Si eso es verdad, no será fácil que lleguen

Roy: Los soldados Mirakuru o los que ella envió los detendrán al verlos

Barry (serio): Si podrán, si los llevó

Oliver: Aún no sabemos que efectos secundarios te generan, es muy arriesgado

Barry: Si no lo intento la ciudad caerá

Sara: Oliver, déjalo hacerlo

Felicity: Dense prisa, no sabemos cuánto nos queda

Oliver: Tengan cuidado

Barry: Igual, y suerte

Felicity: La necesitamos

* * *

En Queen Cosolidated se abre el ascensor, uno de los soldados de Slade ve el interior, ahí están otros 2 inconscientes con flechas en sus piernas, del techo cae Sara y lo encara inyectándole el antídoto

Sara: Ascensores despejados

Oliver combate en la sala de conferencias a otros 2, le clava el antídoto a uno en la espalda, y al otro en el brazo, usa su arco y los noquea

Oliver: Sala de conferencias despejada

Oliver y Sara entra en la oficina principal, en el están Slade, Isabel, y 6 soldados Mirakuru

Slade: Realmente debes confiar en el antídoto para venir sólo

Oliver: ¿Quién dijo que vine solo?

Nyssa y los miembros de la liga entran por las ventanas y disparan el antídoto, Oliver le dispara 3 flechas a Slade, pero su traje las rebota, permitiéndole escapar, Isabel pelea con Sara, Nyssa le inyecta el antídoto en la espalda, la derriban poniéndola de rodillas y desenmascarándola, Sara iba a golpearla con su bo, pero Oliver la detiene

Oliver: No Sara

Isabel: Matame, o no, no importa, jamás vas a poder…

Nyssa ataca a Isabel en la parte posterior del cuello matándola, Oliver toma una flecha y apunta a Nyssa, los miembros de la liga hacen lo mismo apuntando a Oliver

Nyssa (molesta): Tu incapacidad de hacer lo necesario hace que tu ciudad arda en llamas

Oliver (enojado): Arde por personas como tú, seres sin moral, ni lealtad

Nyssa y los asesinos salen de la oficina, dejando solos a Oliver y Sara

* * *

Laurel llega a un operativo de la policía que es dirigido por su padre, él al verla se inquieta, pero va con ella para saber que ocurre

Quentin (asustado): ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Laurel (sarcástica): Veo el caos y me pareció buena idea salir a pasear

Quentin (molesto): No es gracioso, pero sabes algo útil

Laurel: Arrow, se está encargando, tiene una cura para lo que les paso, puede vencerlos

Quentin: Es bueno saberlo

Policía (gritando): ¡Lance, ayuda!

Ambos voltean y ven a uno de los soldados Mirakuru atacándolos, se les acerca mientras Quentin le dispara, pero no le hace ni cosquillas, lo golpea con fuerza en el pecho

Laurel (asustada): Papá, ya no lo lastimes

El soldado asiente y toma la muñeca de Laurel llevándosela jalándola de ahí

Quentin (gritando): ¡Laurel!

* * *

Felicity y Quentin salen del ascensor dirigiéndose a la oficina discutiendo el ataque que recibió

Felicity: Eso es grave, los Queen están fuera de la ciudad, ¿Con que propósito querría a Laurel?

Quentin: No lo sé, parece que sin ellos parece interesado en mi familia

Al entrar en la oficina ve a Sara en su traje alegrándose y preocupándose a la vez, pero al ver a Nyssa saca su pistola apuntándole

Quentin (enojado): ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Sara (nerviosa): Papá, calmate, esta ayudándonos

Quentin: Pues esperó que su ayuda sea buena por que no quiero arriesgar más, uno de esos soldados se llevó a Laurel

Sara (asustada): ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo pasó?

Quentin: Creando un operativo para acorralarlos, uno apareció, me golpeó con una fuerza descomunal y se la llevó, tenemos que hacer algo

Felicity: Oigan, siento interrumpir, pero estoy usando el satélite sobre la ciudad, parece que todos se reúnen por el túnel sureste, se preparan para irse

Quentin: ¿Alguna señal de Laurel?

Nyssa: La prioridad es detener al ejército de Slade Wilson

Quentin (sorprendido): ¿Qué?, es mi hija, tú hermana

Sara: Lo sé, pero si los detenemos ahora, no podrán detenernos al rescatarla, y al hacer esto, sólo quedará él

Quentin: ¿Qué otra necesitó saber de su plan?

Oliver: El gobierno nos bombardera si no los detenemos al amanecer

Felicity: Gracias por asustarlo, pero ya estamos trabajando en eso

Nyssa: Hay que salir ya, di queremos detenerlos

Oliver: Andando, es la hora

* * *

Roy está en su casa nervioso, se voltea al oír abrirse la puerta y ve entrar a Thea

Thea: Roy, ¿Estás bien?

Roy: Si, tranquila, ya soy yo otra vez, en navidad, me…

Thea: Inyectaron algo, Sin me lo dijo, no tenías que ocultármelo

Roy: No quería preocuparte

Thea: ¿Y Arrow?, él dijo que te mantendría a salvó

Roy: Ya termine con esto, ahora hay alguien en su equipo con una habilidad impresionante, él le será más útil más que yo, todo lo que quiero ahora, es a ti, vayámonos de la ciudad

Thea (sorprendida): ¿De verdad?

Roy asiente cuando suena su teléfono, al verlo ve que es un mensaje de Felicity avisándole que llegó la hora de enfrentar a Slade junto con donde verse

Roy: Antes hay una cosa que tengo que hacer, empaca todo lo que encuentres, lo que no nos sirva para empezar en otro lugar tíralo

Thea asiente antes de Roy salga camino al túnel, ella comienza a revisar toda la casa guardando en bolsas lo que les pueda servir, pero se detiene al encontrar un equipo de arco y flechas

* * *

Oliver y Felicity entran en la mansión Queen, Felicity parece confundida al estar ahí, pero Oliver parece más angustiado

Felicity: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, nos necesitan allá

Oliver: Tienes que quedarte aquí

Felicity (sorprendida): ¿Qué?, No, nos necesitan en la ciudad

Oliver: Yo te necesito aquí, a salvó

Felicity: No, quiero estar ahí afuera, con ustedes en el peligro

Oliver: No puedo permitirlo

Felicity: Oye, se que estás asustado, pero tienes que pensar con claridad

Oliver: Slade se llevo a Laurel para matar a la mujer que amo

Felicity: Por eso hay que salir y encontrarla

Oliver: Tiene a la mujer equivocada

Felicity iba a decir algo cuando su mente hace clic con lo que acaba de escuchar

Felicity: Oh, Oliver, tú

Oliver: Sí, te amo, entiendes eso, el porque te quiero aquí

Felicity asiente lentamente en shock, Oliver se inclina besándola antes de salir de vuelta a la ciudad

* * *

En el área de prisioneros de máxima seguridad de A.R.G.U.S., Barry, Dig y Lyla entran siendo frenados por el guardia

Guardia: Agente Michaels, ésta área es restringida

Dig colpea al guardia noqueándolo, Barry corre y derriba al que iba entrando, Lyla comienza a abrir las celdas sacando a los miembros del escuadrón suicida

Loton: ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Dig: Requerimos de su ayuda

Loton: A, sólo ahí un inconveniente del tipo TIC TIC Bum en el cuerpo

Lyla: Eso no pasará

Dig (serio): Y Loton, sin matar

Loton: Acabas de matar la diversión

Barry: Demonios prisa, antes de que sepa que estamos aquí

* * *

El ejercito Mirakuru asesinan a los militares que bloquean el paso a la salida de Starling, se voltean al oír pasos a acercarse a ellos y ven a Oliver, Roy, Sara, Nyssa y los miembros de la liga acercarse a ellos a paso firme

Oliver: No los maten, que el antídoto haga el trabajo

Los soldados empiezan a correr hacia ellos a paso apresurado

Oliver: ¿Listos?

Roy: Tanto como se puede

Oliver (gritando): ¡Ahora!

Todos comienzan a dispararles las flechas que tiene el antídoto del Mirakuru, cada soldado que recibe una flecha comienza a perder el equilibrio cayendo fácilmente ante cualquier golpe, conforme avanzan el camino se hace estrecho, los miembros de la liga se desplazan por los bordes del túnel, Sara y Nyssa se mueven juntas derribándolos, uno de los soldados embista a Nyssa por la espalda, pero recibe una flecha por Quentin, él asiente antes de quitar los que están en medio de entre ellos y Oliver y Roy; Roy golpea unos con otros y dispara flechas al tenerlos a quemarropa, Oliver combate a los que están cerca de la salida, se sube a un carro y ve caer a los soldados restantes, entonces recibe una comunicación de parte de Slade

Slade: Hola niño

Oliver: Se acabo Slade, tu ejército está vencido

Slade: Y es una pena, esperaba más de ellos

Oliver: Este juego se acabo

Slade (molesto): Se acaba, cuando yo diga que se acaba, sabes tengo a quien amas, curioso, creí que te gustaban las chicas fuertes, pero ahora que la conozco, que conozco a tu Felicity, veo las cosas de otra manera

* * *

Oliver entra en una fábrica caminando hacia donde están Slade y Felicity

Slade: Suelta ese arco

Oliver lo baja lentamente, aparece el último soldado Mirakuru junto con Laurel, Slade saca su espada poniéndola a un lado de la cabeza de Felicity

Slade: Así es como te quería niño, si tan sólo hubieras hecho lo que tenías que hacer, ella aún estaría aquí, esa fue la mirada que Shado confió

Oliver: ¿Creés que no la recuerdo?, mírala, como se ve en tus alucinaciones, su mirada, horrorizada, de lo que haz hecho en su nombre, así es como se ve mi enemigo, sin darse cuenta, que el verdadero peligro esta frente a él

Slade queda confundido con eso, y no se da cuenta de que Felicity saca una flecha pequeña del bolsillo de su chamarra clavándole el antídoto en el cuello, Oliver toma su arco y dispara una flecha al que sujeta a Laurel dándole oportunidad a Sara de entrar y derribar lo

Oliver: Sacalas de aquí

Sara asiente llevándose a Laurel y Felicity, Oliver ataca a Slade con su arco y Slade usa su espada llevando la pelea a fuera

* * *

Waller supervisa el movimiento del avión que hará el bombardeo contra Starling, la puerta a su izquierda se abre dándole paso a Dig, Lyla y a Loton, los cuales apuntan a Waller

Dig (serio): Detenga el ataque

Waller: ¿Y darle oportunidad de escapar?, ni, deténganlos

Varios guardias de A.R.G.U.S. los rodean y apuntan, pero todos son derribados por Barry dejando sólo a Waller

Loton: Gran truco

Waller: Es bueno por fin verlo en persona Sr. Allen, aunque parece no estar en condiciones

Dig: ¿Estás bien?

Barry (entrecortado): Si, sólo cansado

Loton: Por lo visto alguien más tiene el control esta vez

Waller: Agente Michaels, no sabía que el doctor le permitió ser de campo

Dig (confundido): ¿De qué habla?

Waller: No lo sabe, felicidades Sr. Diggle, va usted a ser padre

Barry (serio): Bueno, felicidades, pero no cambie el tema, detenga ese avión, o lo haré yo

Waller: La seguridad me importa más allá de una ciudad, pero si se creé tan hábil, adelante

Waller se aleja de la computadora dejando que Barry intente entrar en el sistema

Barry: No le quiten los ojos de encima pueden

* * *

Oliver y Slade combaten en las tuberías del flujo de agua de la fábrica, Slade lanza a Oliver sobre su hombro quitándole la capucha y la máscara, Oliver lo golpea en las articulaciones de las rodillas sacándolo de balance

Slade: Sólo hay una forma de que esto termine, mueres tú, o muero yo

Ambos vuelven a atacarse donde Slade empieza a tener la ventaja, logrando estampar contra una columna que estabiliza el lugar, trata de embestirlo contra ella, pero Oliver se quita y le dispara una flecha atándolo a la columna, le dispara otra para asegurarlo

Oliver: Waller se que me oyes, Slade esta vencido, detenga el ataque

Oliver ve el avión acercarse, pasa por encima de ellos antes de darse la vuelta

* * *

Barry y Waller están en la computadora alejándose lentamente

Waller: Nada mal Sr. Queen, y usted Sr. Allen, estuvo cerca; ahora Sr. Loton, a su celda

Loton: No lo creó

Levanta la mano mostrando lo que parece ser un explosivo pequeño mientras se aleja lentamente

Waller: Usted y su moral Sr. Allen

* * *

Slade comienza a despertarse y ve que esta en una celda de concreto

Oliver: Espero que ahora si podamos hablar

Slade: Sobre que niño

Oliver: Hiciste todo esto, por estar lleno de dolor Slade, pero no quita el hecho de que atacaste a personas inocentes, y eso te llevó aquí, donde no podrás lastimar a nadie más

Slade (serio): ¿Y dónde estoy?

Oliver (sonriendo): En el purgatorio

Oliver sale de ahí mostrando que es una prisión subterránea, en una isla, Lian Yu, en el mar cercano están Dig y Felicity junto a un avión esperándolo

Dig: Bueno, aún si sale, sin el Mirakuru no podrá salir de la isla, ahora volvamos, parece que tengo un ultrasonido que ir

Felicity: Te acompañó, me gustan los bebes

Oliver: Yo conduzco

Felicity: Con lo que paso en esta isla como aprendiste a pilotar aviones

Oliver: Historia para otro día


	11. Preparativos de héroes

**Preparativos de héroes**

Barry y Waller entran en una bóveda de A.R.G.U.S. en la cual hay todo tipo de armas y trajes de asalto

Barry (confundido): ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Waller: Nada se le escapa a A.R.G.U.S., cuando lo vimos colaborar y permanecer en Starling supuse que se metería en este mundo, fui a hablar con alguien igual de, obstinado, que yo en Ciudad Central, lo conoce, el responsable de su habilidad, Harrison Wells, les proporcione el permiso y personal para continuar a cambio de suministros para A.R.G.U.S., incluido esto

Abre una de las puertas blindadas mostrando un traje de cuero rojo con detalles dorados

Waller: Se diseño para los bomberos, pero no creó que serían capaces de usarlos, espero que usted le dé un buen usó, y ver que tanto puede desarrollarse, y usted sabe que otras cosas, pero recuerde, si hace algo que perjudique a muchos, lo buscaremos

Barry asiente y toma el traje, estira la mano la cuál Waller estrecha antes de salir

* * *

Roy entra en su casa buscando a Thea, en su cama encuentra su equipo de arquería y una nota sobre el equipo

 _Roy:_

 _Me encontré con este equipo cuando guardaba todo, no sé por cuanto tiempo es que tenías todo esto, pero me hizo darme cuenta, no importa cuanto lo digas, no puedes abandonar esta ciudad, ni a Arrow, como el día que nos conocimos, me robaste mi bolsa y yo tome la cadena de tu cartera, en ese momento creí que solo eras un ladrón, pero al verte como eres realmente, ver como eras aquí en Glades y salvarme de esos ladrones vi cuanto te importan las personas, no puede quitarle eso a esta ciudad, no importa cuanto digas que ese nuevo miembro ayude más que tú, eres igual de importante, sé que no me gustan las mentiras, y el que me ocultaras esto me hace creer que no puedes tener una vida sin el peligro, no importa cuanto lo intentes, te deseo una gran vida Roy, pero ambos sabemos que en Straling es donde perteneces, te amo Roy, pero tengo que buscar mi lugar, lejos de las mentiras de mi familia, no me busques, por que se que no vas a poder encontrarme, pero no te preocupes, iré a un lugar tranquilo, suerte_

 _Te querrá por siempre, Thea_

Roy comienza a soltar unas lágrimas al terminar de leerla, recoge las cosas y las mete en una bolsa mientras sale de su casa con rumbo al búnker

Roy (deprimido): Yo igual te amo Thea

* * *

Laurel, Sara, Nyssa y Quentin se encuentran en la costa, un barco esta ahí siendo abordado por los miembros de la liga de los asesinos que vinieron

Quentin (triste): Enserio tienes que llevártela, por favor, no te la lleves

Sara: Oye papá, papá, tranquilo, es lo que quiero, si, se que no es la vida que esperabas que tuviera, pero es la que quiero, ¿Puedes despedirme de mamá?

Quentin (sonriendo): Si tranquila, yo le digo, te quiero cariño

Abraza a Sara antes de darles algo de espacio, Sara mira a Laurel antes de darse un gran abrazo

Nyssa: Hay que irnos, despide de ella antes de subir

Ambas le asienten antes de que Nyssa se suba al barco, Sara se quita su chamarra y se la a Laurel

Laurel (confundida): Sara, ¿Por qué me la das?

Sara: Quiero que la tengas, para que me recuerdes, y sepas que puedes ser fuerte sin importar que

Laurel se la pone y Sara sonríe al ver que le queda bien, y le da el toque de rudeza

Laurel (sonriendo y soltando lágrimas): Gracias, y mucha suerte hermana

Sara: Igual tú, les deseo lo mejor, a ti, a mamá y papá, cuídalos por mí, y trata de evitar que Oliver y su equipo se sigan metiendo en apuros

Laurel (riendo): No te prometo eso último

Ambas se ríen mientras Sara aborda el barco; cuando el barco zarpa Laurel se reúne con su padre y ambos se alejan del lugar, pero a los pocos pasos Quentin comienza a perder el equilibrio y a ponerse pálido

Laurel (asustada): Papá, ¿Qué pasa?

Quentin (confundido): No lo sé cariño

Quentin levanta su camisa y ve que entre el pecho y abdomen está poniéndose rojo, revelando una hemorragia interna

Laurel (gritando): ¡Papá!, ¡Ayuda!

Laurel saca su teléfono y llama al hospital mientras se empieza a oír a los oficiales que cuidan el lugar acercarse

* * *

En la prisión de Iron Heights, Barry se sienta en la sala de visitantes, sonriendo y aguantándose la risa al ver la cara que puso su padre, Henry Allen, ambos toman los teléfonos y Henry habla de inmediato

Henry (sorprendido): ¡Barry!, ¿Cómo?, Joe me dijo que…

Barry (nervioso): Si, ya sé la historia, ah, debo ser honesto contigo, la noche que el rayo me golpeo, yo había vuelto de Ciudad Starling, estuve ahí ayudando a unos amigos, ellos son la razón de mí desaparición, hackearon los laboratorios S.T.A.R. al saber lo que me pasó, la explosión fue provocada, aún no sabemos por quién, pero sí que sabía que estaría en mi laboratorio esa noche

Henry (asustado): ¿Intentaron matarte?

Barry: Es lo que suponemos, pero, desperté hace como 2 semanas, pero fue a mitad de un problema

Henry (serio): Si, lo sé, salió en las noticias, un ataque terrorista contra Starling hace unos días, ¿Por qué te quedaste ahí?

Barry: Porque me necesitaban

Henry (distante): El vigilante, Arrow, tú sabes quién es

Barry: Sí, usa una máscara por que yo se la di

Henry (sorprendido): Barry, con todo lo que ha hecho, sé que crees en los héroes, pero tienes que tener cuidado con ese tipo de gente

Barry: Lo sé, créeme, realmente se los riesgos, pero ahora se que no puedo dejarlos

Henry (confundido): ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

Barry (tímido): Me quedaré ahí, en Starling, tal vez no te agrade la idea de que me vaya de Ciudad Central, pero es lo que quiero

Henry (sonriendo): ¿Qué no me agrade?, Barry, sabes cuanto tiempo espere para que me dijeras que te vas de Ciudad Central

Barry (confundido): Espera, ¿Estás de acuerdo con que me vaya?

Henry: Claro que lo estoy, haz estado atascado en Ciudad Central desde que tu madre murió, eh querido por años que hagas una vida fuera de la cuidad, esperaba algo más lejos, pero algo es algo

Barry (riendo): Sí, pero no te desharás de mi tan fácil ok

Henry: Temiera que dijeras eso, ¿Y cómo planeas tú gran regreso a la sociedad?

Barry: Ya tengo a alguien que puede ayudarme con eso

Henry: Espero que al menos no salga con una historia descabellada

Barry (nervioso): Oh, debo ponerle limites, es muy alocada

Henry: Como tú a los 4 en la fiesta de cumpleaños, recuerdas

Ambos se ríen antes de que Henry vuelva a su celda

* * *

China - Lian Yu

Dig sube al avión mientras Oliver y Felicity se detienen para poder hablar

Oliver (incomodo): Oye, sobre lo que pasó en la mansión

Felicity (sonriendo): Tranquilo, se que todo fue para tenderle una trampa a Slade, aunque creo que le pusiste mucha emoción a eso beso

Oliver (nervioso): Bueno, tenía que hacerlo creíble

Felicity (riendo): Pues vaya que te sentiste nervioso, ya volvamos

Felicity se voltea dándole la espalda mientras se va al avión, Oliver pone una mirada triste al verla irse al avión antes de cambiarla a seria y subir el también mientras su mente viaja hace 5 años al despertar en Hong Kong tras la destrucción del barco

* * *

Esa noche en el búnker Barry entra a toda velocidad sorprendiendo a Oliver, Dig, Felicity y a Roy

Felicity (confundida): Barry, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no es que me moleste, pero si sorprende

Barry: Amanda Waller me ayudó con mi regreso tras sacarme del hospital, pero le pedí una cosa, que haga que me quede aquí

Oliver (confundido): ¿Qué estas diciéndonos?

Barry: Soy el nuevo forense de Starling, ya le comenté a mi padre y está contentó de que salga de Ciudad Central, Iris y Joe West son otra historia

Dig (sorprendido): Guau, esa si es noticia

Felicity (emocionada): Pues a mi me encanta la idea, será genial tenerte aquí

Roy (sonriendo): Será interesante

Felicity (gritando): ¡Sí!, ¡Venga equipo Flecha!

Oliver y Dig (serios): No vamos a llamarnos así

Barry (riendo): Puedes pensar en algo mejor

Los 5 sueltan una risa dando por cerrado el tema por ahora, esperando el momento de que este equipo actúe


End file.
